PARA SIEMPRE CONTIGO
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: ¿Que sentirias si la persona a la que mas amas perdiera la memoria y no recordara nada de lo que hubo entre ustedes? O si a la persona que mas amas, alguie intentara sacarla del camino... YukiXShuichi ToumaXRyuichi
1. CAPITULO 1

_**PARA SIEMPRE CONTIGO**_

**CAPITULO 1:_ UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO_**

Todo era oscuridad alrededor de aquel guapo joven de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, quien no comprendía por que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

De pronto, a metro y medio de él, un joven de cabellos rosas y ojos violetas apareció.

- ¡Shuichi! – exclamo Yuki al verlo, pero había algo diferente en el joven: Su mirada que normalmente era alegre y llena de energía, parecía perdida y triste. De pronto, comenzó a caminar alejándose de Yuki.

- ¡¡Detente, ¡¡Shuichi! – le pidió Yuki corriendo detrás de él, pero parecía que mientras mas corría, el joven mas lejos estaba; Pronto, Shuichi había desaparecido entre la oscuridad, y Yuki sintió una extraña sensación de desesperación y tristeza en su interior: Era como si algo le hiciera falta, como si una parte de él le hubiera sido arrebatada, y aquélla sensación solo la había experimentado una vez, y de eso ya hacia mucho tiempo...

Yuki se incorporo asustado: Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, y respiraba agitadamente.

Con la mirada recorrió el lugar: Se encontraba en su habitación, y la penumbra que había, le indicaba que seguía siendo de noche, y que todo había sido un sueño. Suspiro aliviado, pero pronto dirigió su mirada al lado derecho de la cama; Sonrió al ver a un pequeño que dormía placidamente en aquel lado de la cama: Su cabello rosa estaba algo alborotado, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa que quizás se debía a que estaba soñando con su adorado Yuki.

Yuki acaricio la mejilla de Shuichi con ternura.

- Yuki... – Shuichi hablaba entre sueños, pero aquello hizo que Yuki sonriera de nuevo; Hace poco habían ajustado un año viviendo juntos, pero como ambos estaban muy ocupados, no habían tenido oportunidad alguna de celebrar; El uno con sus ensayos, y el otro con sus libros, ya que la fama de Yui se había hecho mas grande, y sus libros eran ahora de los mas populares a nivel mundial.

Yuki volvió a sonreír, ni siquiera él mismo había imaginado el cambio que dio en su vida la aparición de aquel niño; Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado al carácter alegre y ruidoso de Shuichi, hasta el grado que le parecía incomodo el silencio de la casa cuando él no se encontraba: Shuichi se encargaba de lavar, cocinar y todo lo relacionado con el hogar, pero eso no dejaba de lado sus acostumbradas discusiones, las cuales Yuki solucionaba con un beso, al cual inmediatamente Shuichi respondía.

Yuki volvió a acostarse y abrazo con ternura a Shuichi, pero en aquel abrazo, podía sentirse una extraña sensación de miedo... Miedo a perderlo...

- Si, lo entiendo. Claro. No se preocupe. Esta bien. Adiós – Touma colgó el teléfono y suspiro cansado.

Hacia menos de una hora que habían terminado de ensayar, y él todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer: Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck tocarían en Europa dentro de un mes y medio, y se tenía estimado que asistirían mas de 600 fans, y dado aquello, Touma tenía mucho trabajo; En la ultima semana, había tenido que viajas mas de 4 veces para supervisar la promoción de ambas bandas bajo el nombre de: Gravitation, y se había llegado a un acuerdo de que para mayor éxito, ambas bandas tendría que cantar por lo menos una vez juntas, lo cual resultaba un verdadero problema, pues no estaban al mismo nivel.

- ¿Estas ahí, Touma? – era la voz infantil de Ryuichi desde el otro lado de la puerta de su oficina, lo cual sorprendió al rubio, quién pensaba que su "Amigo", ya debía estar en su casa durmiendo.

- ¡¿Eh, Si, pasa Ryuichi – la puerta se abrió y el chico ingreso con algunos papeles en las manos: Parecía muy contento, e ingreso brincando con gracia.

- ¡Wou! Veo que tienes mucho trabajo, Touma – le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio del rubio, y observaba asombrado, el montón de papeles que rodeaban el desordenado escritorio.

- Tengo varias cosas que hacer, pero dime, ¿Qué te trae aquí? – Ryuichi estiro las manos sujetando aquellos papeles, mientras su sonrisa infantil en aquel rostro hiperactivo, se volvía mas amplia.

- Ya esta terminada: hable con Shuichi hace algunas horas y esta de acuerdo en que sea esta... – Touma tomo la hoja y la leyó con satisfacción.

- Me alegra que por fin hayan logrado llegar a un acuerdo por que la fecha se acerca y debemos darnos prisa – le respondió Touma sonriéndole.

- Será un gran reto que cantemos ambos grupos... – opino Ryuichi con un repentino cambio en su voz y en su apariencia; De pronto, aquel rostro infantil e hiperactivo se volvió maduro y sereno, al igual que aquella mirada juguetona se volvió penetrante: Aquel cambio solo se daba en el cantante, cuando tomaba las cosas con seriedad, tal y como pasaba cuando cantaba.

- ¿Acaso te preocupa que Shuichi aun no este a tu nivel? – le pregunto Touma mirándolo con suspicacia.

- Eso no puedo asegurarlo hasta que cantemos – puntualizo el cantante dando por terminado aquel tema.

Touma se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta uno de los estantes donde tenía varios recuerdos de antes de que Nittle Grasper se separara: Fotos, discos de oro y muchas cosas mas.

- Estaba algo inseguro con la idea de que Nittle Grasper surgiera de nuevo... – Ryuichi lo miro de reojo asombrado, pues Touma nunca se sentía inseguro de ninguna decisión que tomaba: Era uno de los empresarios mas ricos e inteligentes de todo Japón, y la mayoría de la gente lo conocía por lo acertado que era en sus decisiones, aparte de por que había sido el tecla dista de Nittle Grasper.

- Pero Nittle Grasper surgió con mayor éxito del que tenía cuando se separo... – Ryuichi cerro los ojos y recordó la razón por la que Nittle Grasper se había separado 3 años atrás...

- ¿Recuerdas por que Nittle Grasper se separó? – Ryuichi se sobresalto y abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Touma en su oído, pero en ese momento, éste ultimo lo abrazo por el cuello con ternura, desde detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Ryuichi no se había percatado de que Touma se había desplazado desde el lugar donde observaba los trofeos de Nittle Grasper, hasta donde él se encontraba.

- Si... – respondió Ryuichi algo inseguro e incomodo.

- Fuiste muy egoísta en ese momento... – le dijo Touma mirándolo con lasciva malicia.

- Sabias que no podíamos estar... – Touma silenció aquellas palabras con un beso: Al principio Ryuichi intento resistirse, pero siempre le había sido imposible rechazar aquellos suaves y ricos labios, así que pronto cedió a aquel beso.

De pronto, Ryuichi recordó el motivo por el cual había decidido que Nittle Grasper debía separarse... Al igual que ellos dos...

Se levanto separándose de los labios del rubio, el cual lo miro asombrado, pues muy rara vez, el castaño lograba resistirse a él...

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ryuichi? – le pregunto, pero no podía verlo a la cara, pues éste le daba la espalda.

- Ya es tarde... Será mejor que me vaya... – y sin mirara al rubio, se dio media vuelta y con paso inseguro se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, pero al poner la mano en el pomo, y girarlo para abrir la puerta, sintió una de las manos de Touma sobre la que tenía en el pomo de la puerta, mientras con la otra mano, cerraba la puerta que había entreabierto Ryuichi; Al sentir la mano con la que el rubio había cerrado la puerta, abrazarlo por la cintura, Ryuichi sintió escalofríos, pero eran una sensación agradable...

- ¿A dónde vas, Ryuichi? – le pregunto al oído con una dulce voz embriagadora que hizo que Ryuichi se estremeciera al escucharla chocar contra su oído.

- Dijiste que estabas muy ocupado... Yo también lo estoy y necesito llegar a mi casa... – Ryuichi se estremecía al contacto del cuerpo del rubio con el suyo. Touma le dio la vuelta y ambos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro: La mirada de Ryuichi era algo insegura, mientras que la de Touma, era firme y llena de decisión.

- ¿Por que sigues huyendo...? – le susurro Touma mientras volvía a probar aquellos suaves labios que tanto lo excitaban.

A Ryuichi le costaba mucho trabajo intentar resistirse a aquellos besos que tanto lo embriagaban; Sabia que Touma estaba casado con Mika por que le era de gran ayuda en sus negocios, y tanto ella como él, tomaban su relación como solo de negocios, pero también estaba "él"... Yuki Eiri... Ryuichi estaba al corriente de la antigua relación del tecla dista con el famoso escritor, y de que este aun le tenía gran aprecio, aun que ya no el mismo, y sin embargo, aquello lo hacia sentir celoso...

Sin dejarlo de besar, sintió las delicadas y cálidas manos del tecla dista escabullirse por debajo de su camisa, lo cual lo hizo estremecerse de placer.

Desde el momento en el que Ryuichi había llegado, había estado evitando estar solo con Touma, pues sabia que no podía negar lo que sentía, y eso le dolía, pues sabia que no podían estar juntos... No de nuevo.

- ¡Basta, Touma! – Ryuichi empujo a Touma, quien asombrado, cayo al suelo de sentón: Contemplo al castaño con asombro, pues jamás se le había resistido, no de aquélla manera por lo menos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ryuichi? – le pregunto Touma levantándose y contemplando a Ryuichi asombrado.

- ¡No quiero ser ni el segundo ni el tercero...! – y sin decir mas, abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola tras de si.

Touma se quedo contemplando la puerta por algunos segundos perplejo, pues el carácter del castaño lo había dejado asombrado... Cuando reacciono, se apresuro a abrir la puerta, pero Ryuichi ya había desaparecido.

Touma suspiro resignado y volvió a entrar a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si; Las palabras del cantante aun resonaban en su mente: _'¡No quiero ser ni el segundo ni el tercero...!'_

- Si. Claro. Nos vemos haya. Adiós – Shuichi colgó el teléfono y regreso apresurado a la mesa para comer con su amado Yuki.

- ¿Quién era? – le pregunto Yuki con su acostumbrado tono indiferentemente frió.

- Hiro; Dice que hoy será el primer ensayo que tendremos junto a Nittle Grasper con la canción que vamos a compartir... ¡Estoy muy contento! – Yuki miro de reojo a su feliz Koibito y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- ¿No crees que quizás será algo complicado? – Shuichi miro a Yuki sin comprender a lo que se refería – Me refiero a que compartirás el escenario con Sakuma Ryuichi, y él es un profesional de un nivel muy alto... – Shuichi pareció meditar lo que le acababa de decir el escritor.

- Tienes razón – dijo poniéndose serio y algo triste – Desde que él y yo comenzamos a escribir la canción, note que nos encontramos en niveles totalmente diferentes... – Yuki lo miro de reojo – La verdad es que estoy algo inseguro; Sakuma es espectacular cuando se encuentra sobre el escenario, y no creo poder ponerme a su nivel durante él concierto... –

- En todo caso él tendrá que ponerse a tu nivel... – Shuichi miro a Yuki asombrado: Era verdad, si él no lograba ponerse al nivel de Ryuichi, Ryuichi se vería obligado a ponerse a su nivel, en otras palabras: A rebajarse como cantante.

En aquel momento el reloj de Shuichi comenzó a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¡Se me hace tarde! – exclamo parándose apresurado y levantando sus platos y los de Yuki - ¡Me voy! – y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Yuki, salió apresurado de la cocina.

- ¡Eh! ¡Idiota! – Shuichi asomo la cabeza por el quicio sin comprender por que razón Yuki lo llamaba.

- ¿Que sucede? – le pregunto.

- No olvides esto... – Shuichi se apresuro a atrapar lo que Yuki le había lanzado: Era su celular, el cual con frecuencia solía olvidar en casa.

- Gracias... – dijo Shuichi algo confuso: Desde que se había levantado, Yuki había estado actuando algo raro... Se estaba comportando mas cariñoso con él.

- Quiero que me llames cada hora... – aquélla no era una orden, aun que por el tono tan frió e indiferente de Yuki, bien se podía interpretar así, sin embargo, Shuichi asintió gustoso, ya que si su amado Yuki se lo pedía, el estaría pronto a obedecer.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Me voy! – Yuki no dijo nada.

Cuando escucho que la puerta se cerro en señal de que Shuichi acababa de abandonar la casa, miro de rejo la entrada de la cocina con una sombría expresión de preocupación y miedo: Desde que había amanecido, había tenido un extraño presentimiento que creía que tenía relación con el extraño sueño de anoche, y ahora que Shuichi se había marchado, aquella sensación se había hecho mas fuerte...

- ¡Que idiota! – susurro intentando convencerse con aquellas palabras, de que no había sido mas que un tonto sueño, y que él estaba exagerando las cosas demasiado.

Cuando Shuichi llego, vio que ya todos lo esperaban en sus posiciones, que eran las que tomarían durante el concierto en Europa: El tamaño del escenario, tanto como del estadio, asimilaba el lugar en donde cantarían, y eso les daba una idea de cómo se moverían.

Touma, siendo un gran empresario, fue el encargado del posicionamiento de ambos grupos: Los 2 vocalistas se posicionarían en la parte central delantera separados por aproximadamente metro y medio; Noriko y Hiro estarían en segundo plano, y Touma y Fujisaki en tercer plano al centro, pero cada uno, detrás de su vocalista para diferenciar ambos grupos.

Los posicionamientos permitían que todos los fans tuvieran una perfecta visión de sus estrellas favoritas, sobre todo de Ryuichi y Shuichi.

- ¡Hola Shuichi! – aquélla voz juguetona e infantil le era muy conocida al vocalista de Bad Luck, pero cuando se volteo para cerciorarse de quien le llamaba, alguien se le hecho encima tumbándolo al suelo con un ruido sordo: Era Ryuichi, el cual lo observaba con aquélla expresión infantil e hiperactiva.

- ¡Ryu... Ryuichi! – dijo Shuichi asombrado, aun que ya sabia que era él.

- ¡Llegas tarde Shuichi! – le espeto Ryuichi haciendo un gesto de coraje en su infantil rostro, lo cual se veía muy gracioso en él.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Shuichi sonriéndole avergonzado.

- ¡¿Estas listo para cantar! – le pregunto cambiando su tono molesto por uno mas alegre.

- Si... – Ryuichi se levanto y su rostro adquirió aquel semblante maduro e intenso que adquiría cuando algo le importaba... O lo tomaba en serio.

- Entonces vamos a cantar... – le dijo estirándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse; Shuichi aun no se acostumbraba a aquellos repentinos cambios de carácter del vocalista de Nittle Grasper, pero sinceramente le agradaba mucho.

- ¡Si! – dijo sonriendo, pues aun así, no dejaba de admirara al cantante.

Los teclados del tercer plano comenzaron a tocar, y algunos segundos después, el teclado y la guitarra de segundo plano comenzaron a escucharse.

Ryuichi y Shuichi se movían al compás de la música, cada uno con su propio micrófono y listos para comenzar a cantar; Shuichi no podía evitar ver de reojo a Ryuichi: Aquel había sido su ídolo y su mas grande inspiración desde que era un niño, y era un gran honor cantar a su lado, quizás era lo que Shuichi mas deseaba... Aquella expresión llena de decisión no dejaba de asombrarlo nunca, y aun ahora era muy intensa y llena de energía.

Shuichi sabia que aun le faltaba mucho para lograr alcanzar a aquel ser que siempre le pareció que merecía ser llamado _'Un dios'_, pero daría lo mejor de si, pues hasta ahora lo había hecho bien, pues mientras Nittle Grasper a nivel mundial se mantenía en el numero uno, Bad Luck le seguía en el numero dos (A nivel internacional, Nittle Grasper se encontraba en el numero tres, y Bad Luck en el ocho)... Desde siempre lo había admirado, y aun ahora, eso no había cambiado nada, muy al contrario, su admiración se había vuelto mas intensa...

Pronto llego el turno de los vocalistas en primer plano, pero solo se escucho la voz de Ryuichi, pues Shuichi se había quedado mirándolo y había olvidado que debía cantar.

Todos los instrumentos se detuvieron, y los presentes volvieron sus miradas hacia Shuichi.

- ¡¿Shuichi! – la voz de Ryuichi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿Eh, ¡¿Que pasa! – inmediatamente recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero la forma en que la gente lo observaba, basto para darle una idea de lo ocurrido.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – se apresuro a disculparse haciendo una reverencia frente a Ryuichi, el cual lo miraba con asombro.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Shuichi? – le pregunto Ryuichi mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¡Si, ¡Hagámoslo una vez mas! – pidió decidido a hacerlo bien.

- ¡Esta bien! – respondió el cantante de Nittle Grasper volviendo a poner aquel gesto que tanto lo caracterizaba a la hora decantar.

Nuevamente, los teclados de tercer plano comenzaron a sonar, y enseguida le siguieron el piano y la guitarra de segundo plano.

Cuando llego el turno de los vocalistas de primer plano, Shuichi y Ryuichi comenzaron a cantar, pero de inmediato se tono una gran diferencia entre ambos cantantes: Algo hacia que la canción sonara dispareja...

- Falta de sincronización – dijo Touma deteniéndose, lo cual ocasiono que todos los instruye tos dejaran de sonar; Touma se encamino hacia las escaleras del escenario sin decir nada.

- ¿A dónde vas Touma? – le pregunto Ryuichi.

- Mientras los vocalistas no puedan sincronizar al cantar, es una perdida de tiempo y energía que los músicos permanezcamos arriba de escenario... – y tras decir esto con su seriedad acostumbrada, bajo del escenario.

- ¡Espérame, Touma! – le grito Noriko alcanzándolo.

- ¡¡¿Pero que se cree! – espeto Hiro molesto por el comentario de Touma. Shuichi solo bajo la mirada avergonzado.

- Sin embargo tiene razón – Shuichi y Hiro miraron con asombro a Suguru.

- ¡¿Pero que dices! – le pegunto Hiro molesto - ¡¿Estas de parte de él! –

- Aquí no se trata de estar de parte de nadie Hiro, hay que ser realistas... El problema reside en los cantantes, y lo mejor es que ellos arreglen ese problema, pues si no, nosotros no podremos tocar – y tras decir esto, se alejo para bajar del escenario.

- ¡Ya me las pagara...! – gruño Hiro apretando el puño molesto.

- Ahora nada podemos hacer, ya que ellos tienen razón: El problema reside en nosotros... – tanto Hiro como Shuichi miraron asombrados a Ryuichi, el cual se mantenía serio y sereno.

- Ryu... Ryuichi – murmuro Shuichi.

- Venga Shuichi, desde hoy tenemos que practicar nuestra sincronización – le dijo Ryuichi sonriéndole.

- ¡Si! – acepto Shuichi mas animado.

El resto de la tarde, Shuichi y Ryuichi se la pasaron sobre el escenario practicado cada movimiento y cada frase que dirían: Sus movimientos tenían que ser precisos e iguales, y Shuichi estaba consiguiendo imitar a Sakuma, aun que le había costad algo de trabajo seguirle el paso.

El resto de los integrantes de ambas bandas, solo los contemplaban, y de vez en cuando, se ponían a hacerle algunos arreglos a sus instrumentos...

Quizás, Touma fue el único que jamás quito la mirada de Ryuichi, y es que sabia perfectamente que desde que habían llegado, el cantante había evitado quedar a solar con él en todo momento... Había veces que no compendia el comportamiento de Ryuichi, y muy sin embargo, aquella distancia que el cantante se empeñaba en poner, le dolía mucho, pero si comparaba aquel muro que intentaba poner, con el que puso al tomar la decisión de irse a New York, la distancia en realidad era muy corta.

- ¡¡Estoy muerto! – exclamo Shuichi dejándose caer sobre la tarima cansado, pues por fin, después de un largo día, el ensayo había concluido.

- ¡Bien hecho, Shuichi! – le felicito Ryuichi sonriéndole con aquélla expresión enteramente infantil.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Ryuichi! – le agradeció Shuichi.

- Creo que por hoy será mas que suficiente – inquirió Touma acercándose a ambos vocalistas, mientras Hiro, Noriko y Suguru lo seguían.

- Kumagoro también esta cansado... – dijo Ryuichi que tomando aquélla expresión infantil, se había sentado en el suelo y abrazaba a Kumagoro.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve, Ryuichi? – se ofreció Noriko cuando todos se encontraban fuera de las instalaciones.

- Gracias Noriko... –

- Eso no será necesario Noriko, yo me encargare de llevarlo, al cabo queda mas cercas de mi casa que de la tuya; Así no tendrás que desviarte... – interrumpió Touma apareciendo detrás de Ryuichi tan de sorpresa, que el vocalista se sobresalto.

- Esta bien, ¡Hasta mañana! – se despidió Noriko alejándose rumbo al estacionamiento.

- ¡Nori... Noriko! – pero antes de que Ryuichi pudiera decir algo mas, Touma le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de que guardara silencio.

- Vamos, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar... – le dijo mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos por los hombros, y lo conducía hacia donde tenía estacionado su auto.

Ryuichi hubiera dado lo que fuera por no tener que ir en el mismo auto que Touma, y sobre todo, ¡Por no ir solo con Touma!

- Hasta mañana, Shuichi; Hasta mañana, Hiro – se despidió Suguru mientras subía a un taxi que lo llevaría a su casa, al tiempo que Shuichi se montaba en la motocicleta de Hiro, pues este había quedado de que lo llevaría a casa.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – se despidió Shuichi mientras Hiro arrancaba la moto.

Ninguno de los integrantes de ambas bandas, se percato de que en la cera de enfrente, unos hombres dentro de un carro negro los observaban.

- Shuichi Shindou y Sakuma Ryuichi... – dijo uno de ellos en tono pensativo.

- Por hoy ya no podemos hacer nada, esperaremos hasta que anochezca... – dijo el que se encontraba frente al volante, mientras arrancaba el carro en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado Hiro y Shuichi.

Desde que habían salido, Touma no había dicho nada, y eso era en verdad muy incomodo para Ryuichi, quien intentaba mantener la mirada en dirección a la ventanilla, aun que la verdad era que no prestaba atención al paisaje, pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos...

De haberse sentido mas incomodo, no hubiese aceptado ir con Touma y hubiera preferido tomar un taxi, el único problema era que había salido tan deprisa para evitar llegar tarde, que se le había olvidado la cartera en la casa.

Suspiro resignado: Jamás se le quitaría lo torpe, y aun la misma Noriko lo había regañado una vez, cuando por llegar pronto a un ensayo, había olvidado la letra de las canciones en la casa, pero no solo eso, también había dejado las lleves dentro de la casa, lo único bueno fue que como él había escrito las canciones, se las sabia de memoria; El problema fue al llegar la noche, ya que no tenía llaves para entrar a su casa. Una leve sonrisa se asomo por primera vez en su rostro al recordar aquello, que aun que en ese momento había sido algo realmente embarazoso, ahora resultaba divertido.

De pronto, el auto se detuvo y Ryuichi se percato de que ya habían llegado a su casa: Había estado tan pensativo durante todo el camino, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que se encontraban cercas.

- Muchas gracias por traerme – le dijo a Touma mientras abría la puerta para salir del auto.

Dado que Touma no le respondió, se dispuso a salir de auto, y una vez fuera, contemplo la casa: Era muy amplia y bonita, pero de noche, y con las luces apagadas, daba la impresión de que estaba vacía...

- ¿Acaso no piensas invitar a un viejo amigo a pasar, ¿En donde están tus modales Ryuichi, todavía que me desvié para traerte... – la voz de Touma tenía un leve tono bromista, pero contemplaba a Ryuichi con ojos llenos de una picara malicia; Así que eso era lo que quería.

- Yo... Eh... Claro Touma... Mi casa es tu casa - ¡Su casa era la casa de Touma, ¡¿Por qué rayos había dicho eso!

Touma solo esbozo una sonrisa y se apresuro a cerrar el carro, mientras que Ryuichi se encamino para abrir la puerta de la casa. Estaba súper nervioso, una parte de él deseaba estar a solas con el rubio, pero otra parte se negaba rotundamente a ello, ¿Que podía hacer?

Ryuichi se acerco a la puerta con las llaves en la mano, pero debido a la oscuridad que reinaba, no lograba meter la llave en la abertura.

- Te ayudo... – aquélla cálida voz choco contra el oído de Ryuichi asiendo que éste se estremeciera; Touma apareció detrás de Ryuichi, y sin darle tiempo a voltearse, puso una de sus manos sobre la mano con la que el vocalista intentaba abrir la puerta, mientras que con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, lo abrazo por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al del cantante...

- To... Touma... – murmuro Ryuichi sin poder evitar aquel estremecimiento que le causaba la cercanía del cuerpo de Touma.

- No digas nada... – le dijo Touma mientras con delicadeza, besaba aquel cuello que también conocía...

Esta vez, no fue tan fácil para el vocalista resistirse a aquellas caricias que tanto lo enloquecían, a aquellas manos que tanto lo estremecían, a aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba...

Con delicadeza, Touma volteo a Ryuichi, y sin tiempo para que éste dijera algo, lo beso: Al principio fue un beso lleno de ternura, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, fue haciéndose mas intenso, mas profundo, mas deseoso...

Las manos de Touma se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de Ryuichi, quien no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia, y muy al contrario, rodeo a Touma por la cintura con sus brazos...

- ¡Ya llegue! – anuncio Shuichi mientras ingresaba a la casa y cerraba la puerta tras él.

En aquellos momentos, Yuki se encontraba en su despacho: Había intentado ponerse a escribir algo, pero estaba tan preocupado que no logro concentrarse, así que cuando se escucho la voz de Shuichi, no pudo menos que respirara aliviado.

Acto seguido se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió a encontrarse con su Koibito...


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2:_ UN NUEVO RIVAL..._**

La luz del sol se infiltro entre las cortinas corridas despertando a Ryuichi, quien adormilado, se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos intentando que estos se acostumbraran a la luz...

Pronto, dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde Touma aun se encontraba durmiendo; El vocalista sonrió al verlo dormir, y no era para menos, se veía tan lindo: Parecía un niño que cansado de hacer travesuras, dormía para recuperar sus energías...

Ryuichi acaricio el cabello de Touma con algo de nostalgia, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior...

**Flash Back**

Entre besos y caricias, Touma le había quitado las llaves a Ryuichi, y ahora intentaba abrir la puerta

- Espera... Touma... – Ryuichi aun intentaba mantener su mente clara, pero la verdad era que poco a poco y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, comenzaba a perderse en los labios del tecla dista de Nittle Grasper.

- Ya espere mucho... Me hiciste esperar 3 años... – le respondió Touma sin dejar de besarlo... Sin dejar de acariciarlo... Y sin dejar de intentar abrir la puerta de la casa...

Después de algunos segundos, Touma logro abrir la puerta, pero como estaban recargados en ella, ambos cayeron hacia el interior de la casa...

Touma había caído encima de Ryuichi, y ahora lo miraba con lasciva malicia...

- Touma... Levántate – le pidió Ryuichi que no se sentía muy cómodo en aquélla posición, y sobre todo con el rubio sobre él...

- ¿Y si me niego? - ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer las cosas mas difíciles? – Además, me agrada estar así... – y dicho esto, beso a Ryuichi en la boca mientras con una mano comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa blanca, pues con la otra, intentaba sostenerse para no cargarle todo el peso a su adorado castaño; Al principio, Ryuichi intento resistirse, pero pronto comprendió que no importaba cuanto lo intentase, jamás podría resistirse a esos besos, a esas caricias, a él...

**End Flash Back**

Ryuichi sonrió, pero de pronto, recordó algo, y asustado, busco con la mirada el reloj: Todo el cuarto estaba hecho un desorden, y no era para menos, pues entre la oscuridad de la noche, les había sido muy difícil llegar hasta la cama sin tumbar algo, ya que durante el trayecto de la puerta a la habitación, ninguno de los dos había dado tregua a aquellos besos o a aquellas caricias que tanto los enloquecían, y que ninguno de los dos deseaba que parasen...

- ¡¡Las 9:30! – exclamo sofocado cuando por fin encontró el reloj, el cual estaba tirado de su lado de la cama - ¡¡No puede ser! – y sin perder el tiempo, se acerco a Touma y comenzó a moverlo para que despertara - ¡¡Despierta... Vamos Touma... Se nos hace tarde! – Touma frunció el ceño, aun estaba cansado y no quería levantarse...

- ¿Qué horas son...? – pregunto adormilado.

- ¡Faltan 15 minutos para las 10:00! – le respondió Ryuichi que ya había salido de la cama.

- Que bien... - ¡Un momento, ¡15 minutos para las 10:00, ¡Eso no podía ser, ¡El ensayo comenzaba a las 10:20, ¡Jamás llegarían!

Touma se incorporo casi de inmediato, ¡Demonios, se había quedado tan a gusto anoche, que había olvidado por completo que tenían que llegar temprano a los ensayos del día siguiente...

De pronto, una sonrisa asomo su rostro; Hacía 3 años que Ryuichi se había marchado a New York, pero esa noche, recordó lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado: Todas las tenciones del día, y los problemas del día que seguían, desaparecían siempre que estaba con él, y aun que el cantante había intentado negarse, había terminado cediendo ante aquel deseo, como siempre pasaba...

Minutos después, Ryuichi salió del baño: Acaba de bañarse, pero ya estaba cambiado y listo para irse.

Paso una rápida mirada por el cuarto que ahora se encontraba vació, indicio de que quizás, el rubio ya se había marchado...

Ryuichi suspiro, pero de pronto, sintió que alguien lo abrazo por atrás.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que ya me había ido? – le susurro con delicadeza Touma.

- No seria la primera vez... – dijo Ryuichi sin poder evitar estremecerse ante el contacto del cuerpo de Touma con el suyo.

- Pero si será la ultima... – y tras aquello, comenzó a besarle con delicadeza y ternura el cuello.

- No... Touma... El ensayo... – Ryuichi apenas podía hablar, pues estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar caer de nuevo en aquellas redes de placer y deseo que lo envolvían siempre que se encontraba con el rubio...

- ¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO LLEGA! ¡¡¿EN DONDE ESTA! – Sakano comenzaba a tomar la cosa demasiado en serio, casi como si ese, en lugar de ser un ensayo, fuera en realidad el concierto...

- Tranquilízate Sakano, nada ganas poniéndote así – dijo Fujisaki que estaba afinando el teclado.

- ¡¡¿PERO COMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS CON UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA! ¡¡SHUICHI NO A LLEGADO! – les espeto Sakano a él y a Hiro, quienes se encontraban afinando sus instrumentos.

- Tampoco Touma y Ryuichi han llegado – interrumpió Noriko mientras subía al escenario con una botella de agua; Ella también había llegado hace mucho, pero se mostraba muy tranquila – Aun que es muy raro viniendo de Touma... – en su rostro se dibujo una picara pero tierna sonrisa.

- Señorita Noriko... – murmuro Sakano sin comprender como era que Noriko pudiera estar tranquila en una situación como esa.

De pronto, una de las puertas que daba acceso al lugar se abrió de golpe, lo cual hizo que todos los presentes se volvieran para ver quien acababa de llegar.

- ¡¡Ryuichi! ¡¡Touma! – exclamo Noriko alegre.

- ¡Lamento la tardanza! – se disculpo el castaño rascándose la nuca y sonriendo avergonzado.

- ¿A que se debió la tardanza? – pregunto con interés la tecla dista.

- Había mucho trafico – respondió Touma sonriendo con picardía; Noriko contemplo al tecla dista por unos segundos, para después pasar su mirada a Ryuichi. Al final, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su bello rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Noriko? – le pregunto Ryuichi confuso, al verla sonreír - ¿Que te a causado risa? –

- ¿Que mas va a ser Ryuichi...? – inquirió la tecla dista de Nittle Grasper acercándose lo suficiente al cantante, para decirle algo que solo él escuchara.

Fuera lo que fuera que le dijo, hizo que el castaño se sonrojara.

- ¡No... Noriko! – dijo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- ¡¡Lo sabia! – exclamo Noriko abrazando emocionada a Ryuichi.

Touma sonrió al ver aquello, pues se imaginaba lo que la bella mujer le había dicho a su querido Ryuichi.

- Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a ensayar – dijo Touma subiendo al escenario.

- Aun no llega Shuichi – le informo Suguru.

- Mientras tengamos a uno de los cantantes, podremos ensayar; Cuando Shuichi llegue, solo ensayaran él y Ryuichi – explico Touma mientras afinaba el teclado.

Al poco rato, ya se encontraban todos sobre el escenario, pero antes de que comenzaran, el golpe de la mima puerta al abrirse los detuvo; Cuando se volvieron, contemplaron a Shuichi que respiraba agitado.

- La... Lamento la tardanza – se disculpo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

- ¡¡SHUICHI! – exclamo Sakano desmayándose de lo emocionado que estaba.

- Te digo que te tomas todo muy en serio – le dijo K mirando a Sakano con desaprobación, para luego dirigirse a Shuichi con el mismo gesto - ¡¿Pero que horas de llegar sin estas, Shuichi? – Shuichi sonrió avergonzado.

- Lo siento, me quede dormido... – sabia que sonaba tonto, pero no podía decir que prácticamente, Yuki no había querido dejarlo salir de la casa...

**Flash Back**

- Yu... Yuki – Shuichi miraba a Yuki asombrado, pues este lo tenía fuertemente abrazado desde hace cerca de 20 minutos; Si por Shuichi fuera, hubiera querido que ese momento durara toda la vida, que Yuki no lo soltara jamás, pero desde algunos momentos, Yuki había comenzado a abrazarlo fuertemente, y el aire comenzaba a faltarle...

- Te quedaras aquí... Te quedaras conmigo para siempre... – que raro, Yuki no acostumbrada decir esas cosas.

- De que hablas, Yuki... – le pregunto Shuichi confuso, pero pronto recordó que el aire se le estaba acabando – Por favor Yuki... No puedo respirar – al parecer Yuki por fin reacciono, pues comenzó a soltarlo.

- Lo siento – se disculpo sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Yuki? – le pregunto Shuichi buscando la mirada del escritor con preocupación - ¿Estas bien? –

- Estoy bien... – le respondió Yuki soltándolo completamente y dándole la espalda al confundido y preocupado joven.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yuki? – la actitud de Yuki en verdad comenzaba a alarmar a Shuichi.

- Si no te vas llegaras tarde... – la voz de Yuki se escuchaba entrecortada, ¿Acaso quería... Llorar?

- ¡No me iré si no me dices lo que te sucede! – le dijo Shuichi comenzando a desesperarse, pues no sabia lo que su amado Yuki tenía, y por lo tanto, no podía ayudarlo, y eso le destrozaba el corazón.

- Shuichi... – sin previo aviso, Yuki se volteó y lo abrazo a la par que lo besaba con desesperación; A principio Shuichi estaba confundido, pero pronto respondió a aquellos ricos y suaves labios que tanto lo enloquecían.

Cuando se separaron (Lo cual no sucedió hasta que ambos se habían quedado prácticamente sin aire) Yuki contemplo a Shuichi.

- ¿Me dirás lo que te sucedía? – le pregunto Shuichi.

Yuki solo siguió mirándolo, ya que no era capas de aceptar que su comportamiento se debía mucho a aquel extraño y confuso sueño que llevaba algunas noches teniendo...

- ¿Yuki...? – era una tontería pensarlo, pero Yuki sabia, ¡No, no lo sabia, lo sentía, sentía que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar, y eso le hacia preocuparse mucho por su Koibito, no quería que nada malo le pasaran, no lo permitiría, no se lo perdonaría...

- ¿Yuki...? – la voz entrecortada de Shuichi lo saco de sus pensamientos, y por primera vez contemplo a Shuichi con atención: Los ojos violetas del joven brillaban por las lagrimas que los cubrían.

- No me pasa nada Shuichi – le respondió sonriéndole por primera vez en lo que iba del día, lo cual animo un poco mas a Shuichi.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto sonriéndole al escritor.

- Si – le respondió éste devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Te asuste? –

- Mucho... – Yuki tomo a Shuichi por la barbilla con delicadeza y lo acerco a él para besarlo, un beso lleno de ternura...

- Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo – le murmuro cuando se separo un poco de Shuichi.

**End Flash Back**

Shuichi sonrió algo intranquilo al recordar aquello, ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma Yuki?

- ¡Tierra llamando a Shuichi! – la voz de Hiro lo regreso a la realidad.

- ¡¿Eh! –

- Deja tus cosas y sube rápido al escenario, aun tenemos mucho que ensayar – le repitió Hiro.

- ¡A, si! ¡Ya voy! – respondió Shuichi mientras corría a dejar sus cosas.

En aquel momento, Yuki se encontraba recostado boca arriba sobre el sillón; Había encendido un cigarro, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que el cigarro había comenzado a consumirse, mientras él se perdía cada vez mas en sus pensamientos...

También había servido un vaso con vino y algo de hielo, pero al igual que el cigarro, el hielo comenzaba a deshacerse conforme el tiempo trascurría y el escritor continuaba pensativo.

Mantenía la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras maldecía en silencio, el darle tanta importancia a un estúpido sueño, por que eso había sido, un estúpido sueño...

Horas antes había intentado ponerse a escribir, pero aquella sensación no se lo había permitido, así que se limito a sentarse en el sillón y esperar el regreso de su amado Koibito, pues sabia que hasta que este no regresara, no podría concentrarse en nada mas...

- Es solo un estúpido sueño... O quizás el estúpido soy yo por darle tanta importancia – murmuro para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Ryuichi! – el vocalista de Bad Luck alcanzo a sostener a Ryuichi, el cual había perdido el equilibrio seguramente debido a un mareo.

Ryuichi se hinco en el suelo pese a que Shuichi lo seguía sosteniendo, pues por alguna extraña razón, se sentía fuertemente mareado, y no creía buena idea intentar levantarse.

Pronto, todos los presentes rodearon a los vocalistas, algunos mirándolos con curiosidad, otros mas con preocupación, tal era el caso de Noriko y Touma.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Touma hincándose a su lado.

- Estoy bien... – respondió Ryuichi fingiendo una sonrisa lo mas natural que pudo, pero aquello no engaño al tecla dista de Nittle Grasper que tan bien lo conocía.

- Es mejor que tomen un descanso, llevan todo el día ensayando y ya se paso la hora de comer – propuso Touma ayudando a Ryuichi a levantarse.

- ¡¡Esa es una gran idea! – exclamo Noriko sonriendo – Tomaremos un descanso para comer, y después continuaremos – todos asintieron y la chica se alejo para seguir a sus compañeros; Shuichi contemplo preocupado a Ryuichi, mientras este se alejaba ayudado de Touma y seguido de Noriko.

- Toma – le dijo Noriko entregándole un vaso de agua al cantante.

- Muchas gracias, Noriko – le agradeció Ryuichi, mas sin embargo, no se tomo el agua, solo la contemplo pensativo.

Los integrantes de Nittle Grasper se encontraban dentro de un enorme y lujoso camerino.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Touma sin poder ocultar la preocupación que sentía.

- Ya me siento mejor... – le dijo Ryuichi que se encontraba sentado en un mullido sillón, mientras volvía a sonreír lo mas natural que pudo, pero el rubio pudo ver que aquélla sonrisa era pura formalidad de parte del cantante, y esta vez, Noriko también se percato de ello.

- Quizás tienes hambre... – inquirió la chica – Iré a traer algo para que comas – y tras aquello salió del camerino.

- ¿Cómo se siente Ryuichi? – le pregunto Shuichi a Noriko, al ver a la joven aparecer por el pasillo que conducía a los camerinos.

- Ya se siente algo mejor... Ahora voy a pedir algo para que coma un poco y después volveremos a los ensayos – le respondió Noriko sonriendo, y aun que era verdad que iba a buscar algo para que Ryuichi comiera, había mentido al decir que éste se sentía mejor, pues sabia perfectamente que esto no era verdad.

- ¿Por qué mientes? – le pregunto Touma a Ryuichi, el cual se encontraba hincado frente a catante.

- ¿De que hablas? – le pregunto Ryuichi confuso, o quizás, solo fingiendo que no comprendía la pregunta del rubio.

- ¡¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! – le espeto Touma molesto, al tiempo que lo agarraba con brusquedad del cuello de la camisa obligándole a mirarlo; Ryuichi se notaba asombrado, mas no asustado.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Touma? – le pregunto Ryuichi sin perder la calma. Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a Touma, el cual parpadeo confuso y acto seguido soltó a Ryuichi.

- Lo... Lo siento – se disculpo Touma recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ryuichi, el cual le acaricio el cabello con ternura – Es solo que me preocupa verte así... –

- Tranquilo Touma, yo estoy bien – le dijo Ryuichi sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

En aquel momento, alguien llamo a la puerta.

- ¿puedo pasar? – era la voz de Noriko, quién seguramente había vuelto con algo de comida.

- Claro – respondió Touma que se había levantado, y ahora permanecía aun lado de Ryuichi.

- ¡Hola! – exclamó la linda mujer ingresando al lujoso y enorme camerino con algunas bolsas en las manos - ¿Cómo te sientes Ryuichi? –

- Mucho mejor – le respondió Ryuichi sonriéndole. Noriko devolvió la afable sonrisa con una llena de ternura, al comprobar que esta vez, Ryuichi no mentía solo para no preocuparlos.

- Traje algo para que comieras – le dijo enseñándole las bolsas.

- ¡Que bien, ya tenía hambre! – exclamo el vocalista adoptando aquellos gestos infantiles, lo cual tranquilizo a ambos tecla distas de Nittle Grasper, pues es era una prueba de que Ryuichi ya se sentía mejor...

Algunos minutos después, Ryuichi y el resto de los integrantes de Nittle Grasper regresaron al lugar del ensayo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Ryuichi? – le pregunto Shuichi preocupado.

- ¡Descuida, ya me siento mejor! – le respondió Ryuichi con aquel tono infantil y una amplia sonrisa.

- Creo que es hora de ensayar – dijo Touma después de contemplar a Ryuichi con mas tranquilidad.

- Esta bien – dijo Shuichi accediendo, al tiempo que ambas bandas subían al escenario...

En aquellos momentos, un auto de color negro abandonaba las instalaciones en donde Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck se encontraba ensayando, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción, se dibujaba en el rostro de dos hombre, que vestidos de negro, iban a bordo de dicho auto.

- Nuestra parte del trato esta hecha, y dentro de algunos minutos, estará concluida... – informo el hombre que iba al volante, a su interlocutor que lo escuchaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Me parece perfecto, os agradezco su ayuda infinitamente... mañana recibirán el pago por vuestro favor – aquélla era la voz de un hombre, pero por su delicadeza y aristocracia, parecía estar acostumbrado a rozar con gente de distinguida posición.

- Esta bien – respondió aquel hombre mientras colgaba.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto el hombre que iba de lado del acompañante, mientras contemplaba a s compañero con curiosidad.

- Nada. Debemos alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes.. Solo tenemos 5 minutos – le dijo con indiferencia mientras sacaba unos lentes negros y se los colocaba sobre aquellos ojos violeta que reflejaban una gran frialdad.

Acto seguido, piso el pedal para que el carro se alejara de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible, pero sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Nuevamente todos habían tomado sus respectivas posiciones sobre el escenario, y estaban listos para comenzar, pero una extraña sensación, le hacia a Touma sentir la necesidad de dar por concluido aquel ensayo...

Los teclados de tercer plano sonaron, y casi enseguida se escucharon los instrumentos de segundo plano.

- ¡¿Listo! – le pregunto Ryuichi a Shuichi con aquel tono maduro, acompañado de aquélla mirada intensa y profunda que tan bien le quedaba.

- ¡Si! – respondió Shuichi asintiendo decidido. Ambos se prepararon, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar, una fuerte explosión proveniente del escenario, ceso cualquier otro sonido...

Yuki dejo de escribir y se llevo una mano al pecho junto con la mas extraña sensación de desesperado vació.

Un miedo enorme se había apoderado de él, y casi con movimientos automáticos, llevo su mirada hacia el teléfono celular que estaba a su lado sobre el escritorio, pero casi de inmediato, se reprocho el hecho de estar actuando de esa manera.

- ¡Que idiota! – se dijo a si mismo intentando convencerse de que era una tontería seguir con aquello, pero dado que esa sensación no parecía dispuesta a abandonarle, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina con la única intención de buscar algo para beber, quizás así lograría alejar todos aquellos pensamientos que invadían su mente...

En aquellos momentos todo era caos: Los heridos clamaban ayuda, y los que habían logrado salir bien librados de dicha explosión, se encontraban pidiendo ayuda y buscando a sobrevivientes...

La explosión no había sido muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para destruir todo la parte del escenario...

- ¡¡¡Llamen a los bomberos! – gritaban voces llenas de histeria.

- ¡¡Rápido, una ambulancia! – aquélla era la voz de K... Con desesperación, él y otros de los oficiales de seguridad, se apresuraron a buscar a los miembros de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper...

- ¡¡Aquí esta el señor Seguchi! – grito uno de los oficiales de seguridad, mientras ayudaba a Touma a salir de entre los escombros: Tenía un golpe en la cabeza, lo cual hacia que un hilo de fina sangre se deslizara por su frente, de ahí en mas, el único daño visible que se le veía, era la sangre que empapaba su camisa del lado del hombro derecho.

- ¡¿Esta bien, señor Seguchi! – le pregunto aquel hombre mirando preocupado a Touma, el cual apeas y alcanzaba a comprender lo que aquel hombre le decía: Le dolía la cabeza, y a su mente venían imágenes confusas sobre lo que había sucedido, pero ninguna tenía sentido, o al menos en aquel momento... Todo el cuerpo le dolía... Y se sentía confuso...

- ¡Ryu... Ryuichi! – susurro casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia, pues aquellas imágenes en su cabeza comenzaba a tomar forma, y él, a recordar lo que había sucedido...

- No se esfuerce señor Seguchi, lo mas importante es llevarlo para que lo atiendan – le dijo aquel hombre ayudándolo a levantarse; Fue entonces que Touma pudo ver como había quedado el escenario, el cual era de casi 2 metros de altura, y ahora, estaba hecho completamente pedazos.

- ¡¡Aquí esta la señorita Ukai! – al escuchar aquélla voz, Touma se detuvo y busco con la mirada al hombre que acababa de anunciar aquello...

No tardo mucho en ver a un hombre que abrazaba a Noriko intentando sacarla de ahí cuanto antes: La bella mujer no tenía ninguna herida visible, solo estaba inconsciente y tenía uno que otro raspón en el cuerpo...

De pronto, Touma se separo de aquel hombre y dirigió una mirada llena de terror, al lugar donde segundos atrás, había estado parado Ryuichi...

- Señor Seguchi, debo llevarlo para que lo atiendan – le dijo aquel hombre acercándose a Touma para intentar llevárselo.

- ¡Déjame! – le espeto Touma casi fuera de si - ¡Ve por ayuda, ¡Pronto, ¡Debemos encontrar a Ryuichi! – aquel hombre se asusto ante la actitud de Touma, pero sin valor para contradecir la orden de aquel hombre tan rico y famoso, asintió y se apresuro a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarles.

No muy lejos de Touma, K había encontrado a Shuichi, y aun que sangraba de la cabeza y tenía mas heridas e el resto del cuerpo, parecía que aun respiraba...

Sakano tampoco había sido herido gravemente, y fue él, quien encontró a Suguru, el cual tenía algunas heridas leves y se encontraba casi al borde de la inconciencia...

Todo dolor había desaparecido en Touma, ahora solo una idea rondaba su cabeza, y esa era: Encontrar a Ryuichi...

No tardo mucho en llegar la ayuda que Touma había solicitado, y casi enseguida, se pudieron escuchar las ambulancias y patrullas que se acercaban lo mas rápido que podían al lugar de los hechos.

A los pocos minutos, y con la ayuda que había solicitado, Touma encontró a Ryuichi: Estaba atrapado entre una barra metálica y sangraba de la cabeza al igual que el hombro derecho, lo cual asusto enormemente al tecla dista...

Con ayuda de los hombres que estaban con él en aquellos momentos, Touma logro quitar aquélla barra metálica de Ryuichi, mientras uno de los hombres se apresuraba a pedir ayuda para ambos, pues aun que Touma ya no prestaba atención a sus propias heridas, también estaba sangrando de la cabeza, y la pierna derecha le dolía incesantemente.

En aquellos momentos, otros hombres de seguridad lograron rescatar a Hiro. De pronto, los bomberos y los paramédicos ingresaron al lugar del desastre para auxiliar en lo que pudieran...

Yuki se sentó en la sala y prendió la tele... Dado que no había logrado sacarse aquel extraño sentimiento, había decidido prender la tele, quizás esta lograría despejar un poco las ideas que empañaban su mente...

Mientras le cambiaba de canal, encendió un cigarro, y pronto, se detuvo en uno de los canales donde se hablaba sobre un accidente que aparentemente acababa de suceder...

- No se sabe aun quienes pudieron ser los protagonistas del atentado, solo sabemos que los integrantes de Bad Luck, así como los de Nittle Grasper, se encontraban dentro cuando la bomba exploto; Según nuestros informes, estaban usando este estadio para practicar, ya que dentro de mes y medio, tendrían un concierto en Europa... – el cigarro que Yuki se iba a levar a la boca se cayo al suelo, mientras este, contemplaba la televisión con un gesto de perplejidad y desconcierto, al tiempo que sentía en su interior, culpa, al igual que miedo y un enorme vació...

Un hombre se acerco a la reportera y le entrego un papal, el cual ella leyó de inmediato.

- Nos reportan que por el estado de los integrantes de ambas bandas, serán trasportados al hospital central de Tokio, aun que son Ryuichi Sakuma y Shuichi Shindou, los que están mas delicados de salud... – Yuki no siguió escuchando mas, pues al siguiente segundo, tan solo al saber a donde llevarían a Shuichi, salió de la casa para ir por su auto y dirigirse hacia allá...


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3:_ UNA MENTE PERDIDA... UN GRAN DOLOR_**

Touma abrió lentamente los ojos: Le dolía horrendamente la cabeza, y a cada segundo que su cuerpo parecía recuperar sensibilidad, también era invadido por un desesperante dolor que lo recorría... Tardo un poco de rato en asimilar el lugar en el que se encontraba, al igual que los últimos acontecimientos antes de quedar inconsciente...

**Flash Back**

- ¡Necesitamos que lo suelte señor Seguchi! – le decía uno de los paramédicos, pero Touma parecía no escuchar, solo se aferraba cada vez mas fuerte a Ryuichi como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado y alguien quisiera robárselo...

- ¡Por favor señor Seguchi, el señor Sakuma necesita ser atendido cuanto antes! – aquellos hizo reaccionar a Touma, que inmediatamente se separo de Ryuichi, cosa que los médicos aprovecharon para poner al vocalista en una camilla.

- Usted también debe acompañarnos, señor Seguchi – le dijo uno de los médicos acercándose a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Quiero... Quiero acompañar a Ryuichi... – pidió Touma reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, pues cada segundo que pasaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a perder sensibilidad.

Cuando salieron del lugar, Touma, que iba apoyado en uno de los paramédicos y seguía de cercas a Ryuichi, pudo escuchar los gritos de cientos de fans que se habían transportado hasta el lugar de los hechos al saber lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo, no les presto gran atención: La cabeza seguía doliéndole horrores, y ahora, a ese dolor, también se sumaba el del cuerpo, y aquellos gritos solo conseguían aturdirlo mas.

Una vez que ambos subieron a la ambulancia, esta se alejo del lugar con rumbo al hospital.

- No te preocupes Ryuichi... – le susurro Touma hincándose a su lado mientras lo tomaba de la mano – Todo estará bien... Yo... Yo no me voy a separar de ti... – pese a que Ryuichi estaba inconsciente, Touma pudo sentir perfectamente como le respondió apretándole la mano casi imperceptiblemente...

**End Flash Back**

Eso era todo lo que Touma recordaba: Antes de quedarse inconsciente, había recargado su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ryuichi, y aun que luchaba por evitar quedarse inconsciente, su lucha fue en vano, y sus parpados se cerraron sin su autorización... Cuando despertó, ya se encontraba en aquel cuarto de hospital...

Llevaba puesta una bata de dos piezas muy cómoda de color rojo que casi podía jurar que era de cesa por lo suave, pero también podía sentir que bajo aquélla cómoda bata, su pierna derecha y su abdomen estaban firmemente vendados, además de que le habían puesto suero...

Fue hasta entonces que paso su mirada por el cuarto: Era muy amplio y cómodo, sin duda alguna se encontraba en una habitación privada.

Después de ver todo eso, se dispuso a salir de la cama para ver a donde habían llevado a Ryuichi y como estaba, pues desde que se había despertado, esa desesperante pregunta rondaba su mente, solo que deseaba tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido, para su mala suerte, en aquel preciso momento la puerta se abrió... ¡Genial, lo que le faltaba!

- ¡No señor Seguchi, ¡Aun no esta en condiciones de salir de su cama! – le dijo el doctor apresurándose a llegar hasta con Touma para volver a meterlo en la cama.

- Yo me siento bien doctor... – pero un gesto de dolor contenido que se reflejo en su rostro a causa de que intento levantarse de la cama, contradijo sus palabras...

- Lo ve; Aun no es recomendable que salga de la cama – le reprendió el medico con voz suave pero dura, mientras volvía a recostarlo en la cama.

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunto mirando al doctor con cara de pocos amigos...

- La señorita Noriko Ukai ya esta estable: Será dada de alta hoy mismo, ya que sus heridas no han sido de gravedad. El joven Shuichi Shindou aun esta inconsciente: Sus heridas tampoco son graves, pero sufrió un fuere golpe en la cabeza, así que habrá que esperar hasta que despierte... – Touma ya no escuchaba al doctor, solo pensaba en una persona que quizás en esos momentos estaría pasando por lo mismo que él: Eiri.

En otro cuarto privado, un hombre alto y rubio contemplaba desde una silla, y con una gran tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos dorados, a un joven que parecía dormir en aquélla cama: Él casi hubiera jurado que Shuichi solo dormía... No solo lo hubiera jurado, quería creerlo... Deseaba desesperadamente creerlo...

Se veía tan tierno durmiendo, aun en aquellas circunstancias: Parecía un pequeño que dormía... Él siempre lo había visto así: Como un niño que dormía placidamente después de haber estado haciendo travesuras, solo que estaba vez era distinto... Tenía varios aparatos conectados: Uno servia para mantener un control sobre sus latidos, otro para suministrarle aire en caso de que sus pulmones no pudieran, y por ultimo, le habían puesto suero, eso sin decir que tenía vendada la cabeza y el hombro izquierdo...

Los médicos le habían asegurado que no tenia nada grave, y que en cuanto despertara podría irse, que esos aparatos solo eran una medida de precaución debido al golpe que sufrió en la cabeza.

- Yuki... – al escuchar a su Koibito susurrar su nombre con algo de esfuerzo, Yuki se acerco lo mas pronto que pudo.

- ¡¿Shuichi! – le pregunto mientras le tomaba la mano y sentía como Shuichi se la apretaba, lo cual le causo alegría, pues eso significaba que Shuichi estaba despertando...

- No me dejes Yuki... – parecía que Shuichi hablaba dormido, pero su tono parecía algo perturbado y temeroso, casi como si tuviera una pesadilla.

- Aquí estoy... – le respondió Yuki acariciándole con suavidad los labios.

- Lo siento... – fue todo lo que Shuichi dijo, pues al parecer, volvió a caer en aquel profundo sueño...

- Descansa Shuichi, no me separare de ti ni un solo instante, te lo prometo... – susurro Yuki dándole un tierno beso en los labios...

Después de que el doctor se había marchado de su cuarto, Touma no perdió el tiempo y se apresuro a salir, al fin y al cabo ya sabia en donde se encontraba Ryuichi, y necesitaba verlo mas que nunca...

- ¡Es un tonto si cree que me quedare en la cama...! – murmuraba Touma con coraje mientras caminaba con paso inseguro pero firme hacia el elevador, por desgracia, como no le habían quitado aun el suero, había tenido que llevarlo consigo, lo cual no parecía ayudar a mejorar el humor del rubio.

De pronto, la puerta del elevador que tenía delante de él se abrió, por lo que el rubio tuvo que esconderse en una de las puertas que tenía mas cercanas a él, y en buen momento, por que de dicho elevador, salía el mismo doctor que tanto hincapié le había hecho en que no abandonara la cama.

- ¡Es un maldito! – volvió a murmurar Touma, cuando...

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – aquélla era la voz de una chica, pero como las luces de dicho cuarto estaban apagadas, Touma no podía ver quien era.

- Este... Bueno... – el pobre no sabia que decir, pues con las prisas, simplemente se metió a la primera puerta que vio accesible...

- ¡Sal inmediatamente de mi cuarto! ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN SE METIÓ EN MI CUARTO! – comenzó a gritar como loca aquélla chica mientras comenzaba a lanzar cosas hacia donde podía ver la silueta de Touma, ya que las cortinas estaban corridas y el sol comenzaba a esconderse haciendo la vista casi nula...

Al siguiente instante, Touma se encontraba fuera de la habitación respirando agitadamente y escuchando aun, como las cosas que esa chica lanzaba, chocaban contra la puerta...

- ¡Estaba... estaba loca...! – dijo Touma respirando agitado debido al susto y a lo rápido que tuvo que salir del cuarto... Quién se imaginaria que eso le pasaría algún día a él, al gran Touma Seguchi... Eso si que era vergonzoso...

Olvidando el incidente, y aprovechando que el pasillo estaba desierto, Touma se apresuro a llegar al elevador, pues sabia perfectamente que si esa loca de ahí adentro, no paraba de gritar, pronto todos los doctores estarían ahí, y es no le hacia mucha gracia...

Algunos minutos después, por fin llego al piso en el que el doctor le había dicho que estaba Ryuichi, y según lo que le había dicho, este tendría que estar en el cuarto 215, así que cuando llego a dicha habitación, abrió la puerta, solo que con un poco mas de cuidado, no fuera a ser que trajera las de perder...

Cuando por fin ingreso, Touma contemplo el cuarto, que si bien era privado, también era igual de amplio que el de él; Cuando se acerco mas a la cama, contemplo a su ocupante: Se veía un poco pálido y traía vendada la cabeza y la nuca, además de que tenía suero y una mascarilla de respiración... Ahora que lo contemplaba mejor, Touma podía ver que tenía muchos raspones en la cara...

- Ryuichi... – murmuro mientras se acercaba a la cama del vocalista con paso inseguro.

Jamás lo había visto en aquel estado, y eso le hacia sentirse triste y culpable, aun que no sabia por que culpable, quizás por que de no haber elegido ese lugar, aquello no hubiese pasado...

- Lo siento – dijo hincándose delante de Ryuichi y tomando su mano – Lo siento... – las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, mientras sentía como su ojos se llenaban de lagrimas...

Al sentir aquel liquido salado correr por sus mejillas, se separo de Ryuichi asustado y asombrado, ¿Estaba llorando, eso si que era raro, el jamás lloraba, solo había llorado dos veces en toda su vida, y la ultima vez había sido cuando... Touma contemplo a Ryuichi aun asombrado: La ultima vez que había llorado, había sido por él, por esa persona que ahora estaba inconsciente en aquélla cama...

- Sabia que estaría aquí, señor Seguchi – aquélla voz lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamiento, por lo que se apresuro a secarse las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas y se levanto para contemplar a la persona que acababa de hablar.

El doctor lo contemplaba con una mezcla de enojo y comprensión, pero como había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se había dado de cuando éste ingreso al cuarto.

- Doc... Doctor... – dijo Touma recuperando su compostura.

- Venga señor Seguchi, no es bueno que este fuera de su cama... – fue todo lo que le dijo el doctor.

- Yo quisiera quedarme un poco mas... – pidió Touma con voz aun algo temblorosa.

- Eso no es recomendable, y mucho menos para el señor Sakuma: Recuerde que él aun debe descansar mucho, y si usted obedece, lo mas seguro es que mañana mismo sea dado de alta... –

- ¿Y podré quedarme aquí? – inquirió mirando al doctor con una sola idea en la cabeza: O le decía que si, o ni un ejercito lograría sacarlo de esa habitación, y él, cuando se proponía algo, siempre lo conseguía...

- Esta bien – accedió el doctor, pero daba la impresión de que había comprendido lo que Touma pensaba – Pero solo si promete no molestarlo demasiado – Touma asintió contento.

- Volveré mañana. Descansa Ryuichi – le susurro Touma antes de alejarse junto con el doctor.

- ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos Eiri, se hace tarde! – aquélla voz tan familiar le obligo a abrir los ojos, pero cuando se percato de que se encontraba en el cuarto de su casa, se apresuro a ver a la persona que le acaba de despertar – Has dormido como un lirón – le dijo aquel chico de ojos violetas, mientras le dirigía una de esas sonrisas tan alegres y tiernas que solo él poseía...

- ¿Pero como...? Yo... Tu... – Shuichi contemplo a Yuki extrañado.

- Debiste de haber tenido un sueño Eiri... Por lo pronto se hace tarde y yo tengo que irme – le dijo levantándose de la cama, pero antes de poder alejarse, Yuki lo sujeto de la mano.

- Antes de irte dime una cosa... – Shuichi lo miro confuso.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado Eiri, pese a que sabes que ese es mi verdadero nombre, jamás me has llamado así... – Shuichi lo contemplo y le dedico otra sonrisa, pero esta vez, era vacía y llena de tristeza, lo cual sobrecogió a Yuki...

- Adiós... Yuki... – ante su asombro, Shuichi se desvaneció frente a él, pero cuando grito su nombre y estiro la mano para detenerlo, se percato de que ya no se encontraba en su cuarto, si no en el cuarto del hospital donde estaba Shuichi, y que él estaba recostado en uno de los sillones donde se había acostado la noche anterior, además de que aun tenía la mano estirada mientras respiraba agitadamente... Al fina solo había sido un sueño, y ya había amanecido...

Se levanto y paso la mirada por el cuarto hasta posarse sobre la persona que dormía sobre aquélla cama... Se veía tranquilo...

De pronto, varios gritos provenientes del exterior del hospital llamaron la atención de Yuki, quien se dirigió había la ventana para ver que era lo que ocasionaba tanto escándalo...

- Han llegado desde muy temprano... – al escuchar aquélla voz que le era tan familiar, Touma se separo de la ventana y se volvió para toparse con una linda mujer que le sonreía tan tiernamente como acostumbraba, aun que seguía de pie en el quicio de la puerta...

- Pero si siguen haciendo ese escándalo, no dejaran descansar a los enfermos – dijo mientras dirigía una triste mirada al dueño de la habitación, y que desde ayer, seguía inconsciente.

- Ryuichi es muy fuerte Touma... No dudo que despertara en cualquier momento – le animo Noriko mientras ingresaba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Ambos llevaban ya su ropa normal, pues aquella mañana habían sido dados de alta.

- Lo se... – le respondió Touma sin dejar de ver a Ryuichi.

- Entonces si lo sabes quita esa cara, aquí nadie se a muerto – le dijo mientras se paraba frente a la ventana y contemplaba la razón de tanto escándalo: Los jardines principales del hospital habían sido invadidos por multitudes de fans que lloraban y gritaban el nombre de los miembros de ambas bandas, acompañando aquello con las canciones y enormes carteles.

- ¿Y como están los demás? – le pregunto Touma.

- Si te refieres a los integrantes de Bad Luck: Nakano ya a recobrado el conocimiento y esta tarde lo darán de alta; Fujisaki fue dado de alta esta mañana, pero no a dejado el hospital hasta no saber algo de sus compañeros, y en cuanto a Shuichi, aun no a despertado tampoco: Eiri a pasado la noche con él... – eso era algo que Touma ya se imaginaba, lo que no deseaba imaginarse, era lo que Eiri había hecho para que los doctores accedieran, pues tenía muchas formas de lograr lo que quería...

- Será mejor que alguien hable con ellos... – inquirió Noriko contemplando a la multitud que rodeaba el frente del hospital

- Lo se, pero en estos momentos no me siento de humor para hablar – le respondió Touma alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en la silla en la que minutos atrás había estado sentado.

- No es tu culpa Touma... – aquellas palabras in lugar a dudas le asombraron, y no pudo evitar que aquello se reflejara en su rostro pálido por lo cansado que estaba.

- Yo... –

- Se que te sientes culpable por esto Touma, pero no es tu culpa, no sabias, ¿Cómo evitarlo? – inquirió la chica acercándose y abrazando a su compañero y amigo con ternura.

- ¡Quizás no debimos dejarlo ensayar después de que se sintió mal!... ¡Quizás ese era un aviso de que debían dar todo por concluido!... ¡Yo tuve un mal presentimiento cuando subimos!... ¡NO QUERÍA DEJARLO CANTAR!... ¡NO LO HUBIERA DEJAR, PERO!... ¡PERO!... PERO NO LO DETUVE!... ¡NO SABIA QUE HACER!... – por mas impresionante que fuera, aquel que siempre aparentaba ser un hombre frió y calculador en todo, ahora se encontraba llorando como niño chiquito en los brazos de Noriko, quien sentía como el corazón se le hacia añicos al ver a su amigo en aquel estado... En verdad le dolía, por que ella jamás lo había visto así, jamás...

- Tranquilízate Touma, aun así jamás lo hubieras sabido... No es tu culpa – le decía mientras sentía como Touma temblaba bajo sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro del de ella.

- ¡¡Yo jamás quise lastimar a Ryuichi! – exclamo casi en forma de grito, por que sabia que si no lo decía así, jamás hallaría la manera de decirlo, y necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía... Todo lo que le lastimaba, y por consiguiente, lastimaba a la persona que mas quería...

- Y jamás lo harás Touma, jamás... – le dijo Noriko, que cuando se dio cuenta, también estaba llorando...

- Así que aquí estas... – Fujisaki aparto la vista de la ventana y la poso sobre el chico que le acababa de hablar, y el cual, venia acompañado de una hermosa chica de ojos azules que le miraba sonriente.

- Buenos días Hiro. Buenos días señorita Usami – saludo Fujisaki cortésmente.

- No hay necesidad que me llames por mi apellido – le dijo la joven sonriéndole agradecida – Me agradaría mas que me llamaras simplemente Ayaka – Fujisaki le sonrió.

- Veo que hay mucho escándalo allá afuera – inquirió Hiro acercándose a la ventana y contemplando a la multitud de chicas que se encontraban fuera del hospital, y como ellos se encontraban en la sala de espera del tercer piso, tenían una perfecta vista de lo que sucedía.

Es lógico, ya que son fans tanto de Nittle Grasper como de Bad Luck; Tengo entendido que comenzaron a llegar desde las 7 de la mañana, y hasta ahora, aun siguen llegando: Algunas chicas incluso han intentado ingresar al hospital – le informo Fujisaki que volvió a contemplar el panorama que le daba aquélla ventana.

- Pero si continúan haciendo ese escándalo, se meterán en problemas – inquirió Ayaka que también contemplaba a la multitud que había afuera del hospital.

- Los elementos de seguridad ya les dijeron que se retiraran, pero ellas dicen que no lo harán hasta ver a los miembros de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper – respondió Fujisaki con aplomo.

- ¿Y como esta Shuichi? – el rostro de Fujisaki al igual que el de Hiro reflejaron preocupación, mientras que el de Ayaka, reflejaba tristeza.

- Shuichi aun no despierta. Yuki a pasado la noche cuidándole... – le respondió Fujisaki.

- ¿Y como están Ryuichi y los demás? – le volvió a preguntar.

- Tiene el mismo problema que nosotros: Noriko y Touma ya están bien, pero Ryuichi aun no despierta... – dado que los 3 se quedaron pensando en cosas distintas, se sumieron en el silencio.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que alguien se a muerto – aquélla alegre voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Noriko! – exclamo Fujisaki asombrado, al verla ingresar a la sala de espera tan sonriente y alegre como si nada de aquello estuviera pasando.

- ¿Acaso ya despertó Sakuma? – le pregunto Ayaka.

- Aun no – respondió Noriko poniéndose un poco seria.

- ¿Entonces por que estas tan contenta? ¿No se te hace eso una falta de respeto? – le pregunto Fujisaki con tono reprobatorio.

- Lamento si te molesto – se disculpó Noriko – Pero no vine aquí para eso... – todos la miraron confusos – Touma me pidió que los buscara... – Hiro y Fujisaki se miraron confusos...

- ¡Demonios! La cabeza comienza a dolerme horriblemente – se quejo Touma que estaba parado a algunos metros de la puerta que daba acceso al hospital.

Noriko lo había convencido de hablar con la multitud que estaba afuera para que se tranquilizaran, pero la verdad era que por primera vez en su vida, no sentía aquélla confianza que siempre lo respaldaba, ¿Cómo esperaban que tranquilizara a otras personas, cuando ni el mismo podía tranquilizarse?

- Lamento si me tarde – la voz de Noriko lo saco de sus pensamientos.

La chica venia acompañada por Hiro y Fujisaki, así como de Ayaka, que si bien no iba a estar con ellos a la hora de que salieran a enfrentar a la multitud, estaría cercas para apoyar a su ahora novio... Y para evitar que alguna de aquellas locas se le acercara demasiado...

- ¿Es verdad que hablaras con los fans? – le pregunto Fujisaki.

- En necesario arreglar este problema cuanto antes, Fujisaki – le respondió Touma cerrando los ojos para intentar despejar su mente.

- ¿Y que esperamos? – pregunto Hiro.

- Pues a quien mas va a ser: A Sakano y a K – le respondió Noriko sonriendo.

- Pues ya no esperen mas – todos se volvieron al escuchar la voz de K, quién venia acompañado de un insufrible Sakano...

- ...Y como pueden ver, las palabras de Touma Seguchi, teclado de Nittle Grasper y presidente de NG, a convencido a los fans que se encontraban fuera del hospital en espera de noticias sobre la salud de sus ídolos... –

- Sin duda alguna, tiene el don de convencer a cualquiera, Touma – lo felicitó Noriko; Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Ryuichi viendo las noticia sobre el anuncio que había dado el rubio aquélla tarde, y el cual fue cubierto por reporteros cuando se enteraron...

No había dicho mucho sobre el estado de ambos vocalistas, solo que aun estaban en recuperación... Sobre lo demás, les había pedido que abandonaran las instalaciones del hospital pues perturbaban a los demás enfermos que deseaban descansar.

- ...Como pueden observar, el hospital, que esta mañana estaba abarrotado de fans que gritaban el nombre de su ídolo, a comenzado a ser despejado tras las palabras que les dirigió Touma Seguchi, en compañía de Noriko Ukai, Fujisaki Suguru y Hiroshi Nakano; Son las 8:30 de la noche, y la calma ha vuelto al hospital central de Tokio... – si bien los fans no se habían marchado, por lo menos habían dejado de gritar los nombres de los miembros de ambas bandas, al igual que habían dejado de cantar sus canciones favoritas a coro, y acompañadas de una grabadora a todo volumen... Ahora los fans habían tomado una nueva actitud...

- ...La actitud de los fanáticos a cambiado drásticamente después de las palabras que les dirigió Touma Seguchi. Ahora se puede observar que los fans llevan velas y rezan en silencio para demostrarle a sus ídolos de la música, que estarán con ellos en todo momento... – Touma no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquélla muestra de lealtad por parte de los fans.

- ¿Qué te a causado gracia? – le pregunto Noriko intrigada.

- Estaba pensando en algo... – le respondió Touma, al tiempo que sus ojos esmeraldas adquirían un brillo lleno de astucia y maldad, lo cual le dio escalofríos a Noriko, que sabia lo que esa mirada significaba...

- ¿En que? – le pregunto pensando si en realidad quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Que aun me falta descubrir quien ocasiono la explosión... – solo Touma sabia darle a aquellas palabras, ese tono que infundía miedo hasta a el mas valiente...

Ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta del cuarto de Shuichi despertaron a Yuki; A Shuichi ya le habían retirado todos los aparatos, ya que su condición había mejorado: Ahora solo faltaba que despertara...

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Yuki al tiempo que abría la puerta con un gesto nada amable.

- Hola. Se que estas no son horas de visitarte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo de algo que nos concierne a los dos.. – y sin esperar siquiera una invitación de parte del escritor, Touma ingreso al cuarto.

Yuki lo contemplo ahora menos contento que antes, por la forma tan poco educada en la que había entrado.

- ¿Que quieres? – le pregunto Yuki escuetamente...

- Quiero hacer un trato... – la mirada de Touma reflejaba que no jugaba, y que fuera lo que fuera que trajera entre manos, tenía pensado llevarlo acabo a como diera lugar... Con su ayuda o sin ella, y eso no paso inadvertido por Yuki...

- Esto no me gusta nada – Noriko hablaba para si misma mientras se paseaba en la penumbra de la habitación que Ryuichi ocupaba – Touma... Esa mirada... Esto no me gusta nada –

Duro un rato mas paseándose por la habitación hasta que se detuvo y se hinco delante de la cama donde reposaba Ryuichi...

- Por favor: Despierta, eres el único que puede detenerle... Tu y Shuichi son los únicos que pueden detenerles... – le pidió Noriko tomándolo de la mano con un gesto de profunda tristeza y gran temor...

Ante su asombro, Noriko sintió como Ryuichi le apretaba levemente la mano...

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamo asombrada mientras se acercaba mas a Ryuichi - ¡Aquí estoy Ryuichi, ¡Despierta por favor! – el cantante frunció el ceño como forzando a sus ojos a que se abrieran...

- ¡Shuichi! – exclamo Yuki que corrió hasta el lado de su Koibito, pues este había comenzado a murmurar algo en voz casi inaudible, al tiempo que sus extremidades comenzaban a tener movimiento...

- ¡¡Un doctor, pronto! – grito Touma desde la puerta, pero sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba en el interior.

- ¡Vamos Shuichi, debes despertar! – le dijo Yuki aferrándose de la mano del chico, al tiempo que sentía también le tomaba la mano...

En el momento en el que Shuichi abrió por fin los ojos, el doctor había ingresado al cuarto...

- ¡Ya era hora, chico! – dijo contento de verlo por fin despierto.

- ¿Qué? – Shuichi se incorporo con ayuda de Yuki: Se veía confuso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho? – le pregunto el doctor acercándose.

Shuichi le miro y parpadeo aun confuso.

- Bien... Creo... ¿En donde estoy? –

- En donde mas va a ser: En el hospital. Después de lo que paso, ¿En donde esperabas estar? – Shuichi lo miro aun mas confuso, ¿A que se refería con eso?

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Shuichi sin comprender a lo que el medico se refería.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió? – le pregunto el doctor comenzando a preocuparse.

- No – dijo Shuichi negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? – le volvió a preguntar el medico.

- Yo... No – respondió Shuichi que comenzaba a verse algo alterado.

- Esto es serio... – murmuro el medico alejándose de Shuichi lo suficiente para que no le escuchara.

- ¿Qué sucede, doctor? – le pregunto Yuki que se veía preocupado.

- Escúcheme bien, señor Uesugi – le dijo el doctor mientras los 3 se alejaban de Shuichi que tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana...

- El golpe que el chico sufrió en la cabeza fue muy delicado, y podía tener dos efectos negativos: Que el chico quedara en coma... O que perdiera la memoria... –

Hola!

Ji Ji... Antes que nada, perdón por la confusión de ambos capítulos, como soy nueva y es la primera vez que subo mi Finc, pues me revolví, pero ya están bien acomodados.

Ileyse Vyntra: Agradezco tus dos reviews... Muchas Gracias!

Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible, y ya ven que no miento, pues aquí tiene el tercer capituló... Solo por fis, dejen reviews, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y actualizar mas rápido... nn

Bueno, por el momento es todo... La historia se pondrá mas emocionante conforme avance... Y se aceptan propuestas!

Sayonara!


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4:_ ¿QUIEN SOY?_**

Touma se dirigía hacia la habitación de Ryuichi con paso inseguro y cansado: Lo que había escuchado le había quitado toda la fuerza de la que se había hecho aquélla tarde para enfrentar a quienes habían ocasionado aquel accidente... Para enfrentarse contra los que atentaron contra la vida de Ryuichi, pero ahora no podía, al escuchar lo que el doctor había dicho... No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía estar pasando.

Casi después de que el doctor les dijera aquello, Touma se había retirado, no aguantaba estar ahí, pues por alguna extraña razón, sentía que lo que el doctor decía, lo decía también por el estado en el que se encontraba Ryuichi, puestas mas de una vez, mientras explicaba aquello, le dirigió miradas bastante significativas...

Las piernas le temblaban y sentía un malestar en el estomago... Casi sentía ganas de vomitar...

- ¿Touma...? – aquella voz lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Noriko se encontraba a metro y medio de él, y lo contemplaba preocupada, aun que Touma habría jurada que era tristeza lo que se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Noriko? – le pregunto, pero de pronto, un temor lo invadió¿Acaso algo le había sucedido a Ryuichi, no podía ser, ya se lo hubieran informado¿No es así...?

- Él esta bien Touma... – le dijo Noriko sonriendo para tranquilizarlo, pues había percibido aquélla alteración en el tecla dista...

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí afuera? – le pregunto Touma mas tranquilo.

- Esta despierto... – Touma tardo algunos segundos en asimilar dichas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, entro en el cuarto de Ryuichi lo mas pronto que sus piernas se lo permitieron...

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Ryuichi dirigió su mirada a la puerta: Ahora estaba sentado en la cama, y había estado contemplando la ventana desde que había despertado...

- Touma... – murmuro al ver al rubio parado en la puerta, mientras Touma por su parte, lo miraba como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía.

- ¡Ryuichi! – exclamo sin poder evitarlo, a tiempo que corría hasta el castaño y lo abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste.

Lo que sentía no podía describirlo: Emoción, desesperación, alegría, una extraña nostalgia... La verdad no sabia que era exactamente lo que sentía, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: No quería que aquello volviera a suceder, no lo permitiría, nadie jamás los separaría de nuevo, nadie...

Noriko los había estado contemplando desde la puerta, pero pensando que quizás querrían estar solos, cerro la puerta y se quedo afuera de la habitación pensando en lo que había sucedido algunos minutos después de que Ryuichi había despertado, y sobre todo, la promesa que le había dicho de que no le diría nada a Touma sobre su estado, pero¿Seria lo correcto ocultarle a Touma ese tipo de información, no estaba segura, pero había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla, quizás aun no...

* * *

- Pues reconoce todos los objetos, sabe como se llaman y como funcionan... – el doctor había estado examinando a Shuichi desde que había despertado, para saber hasta que grado su memoria había sido afectada – ...También reconoce los colores, y no parece tener ningún problema al momento de comunicarse... –

- ¿Qué quiere decir doctor? – le preguntó Yuki que desde que había recibido la noticia del estado de Shuichi, había estado algo alterado.

Ambos hombres se alejaron de Shuichi para que no escuchara.

- Vera señor Uesugi: La amnesia, es la perdida total o parcial de la memoria, y las preguntas que le hemos estado haciendo al joven Shindou, nos ayudaron a saber que tanto es lo que no recuerda... – Yuki solo escuchaba, ya que era incapaz de decir palabra alguna – La amnesia que tiene el joven Shindou, se llama: amnesia postraumática, y surge después de un golpe en la cabeza. La duración de la perdida de la memoria depende de la gravedad del golpe, y puede durar minutos, a veces horas o meses, pero hay casos en los que el paciente jamás la recupera... – Yuki no dijo nada¿Cómo podría, si todo cuanto le importaba, se había ido por la ventana al escuchar que Shuichi tenía amnesia?

- ¿Y que se puede hacer? – pregunto temeroso.

- Nada. Revise las radiografías qué se le sacaron, y como el golpe no afecto ningún área delicada, lo mas seguro es que con el tiempo, y viviendo una vida en su ambiente, de la manera mas normal posible, pueda recuperar pronto la memoria... – Yuki asintió, aun que la verdad era que estaba desesperado.

- ¿Y cuando podré llevármelo? –

- Dentro de 2 horas; Aun necesito hacerle algunas preguntar y volver a examinarlo para asegurarme de que puede irse – Yuki asintió, por lo que el doctor se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Shuichi.

Yuki solo contemplo a Shuichi: Estaba desesperado, querría estar a su lado, abrazarlo, besarlo¡Era su Koibito, pero no podía, por que ahora él no lo recordaba, y hacer eso, seria demasiado confuso para Shuichi.

Sin decir nada, se alejo hasta la puerta y salió del cuarto, pues no soportaba estar tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos de esa persona que lo era todo para él, aun que a veces él no se lo demostraba...

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta doctor? – el doctor miro a Shuichi.

- Claro chico – le respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo se llama ese hombre que acaba de salir, desde que desperté a estado a mi lado¿Quién es? – el doctor miro al chico con algo de tristeza.

- Su nombre es Eiri Uesugi, pero creo que debes de ser tu quién le pregunte quien es... – Shuichi parpadeo confundido¿Por que el doctor no había querido decírselo, seguramente debía de ser su amigo, ya que no podía ser su hermano, pues lógicamente en nada se parecían físicamente, e incluso sus apellidos eran diferentes...

- No te fuerces mucho chicos... – Shuichi contemplo al doctor confuso – Por el momento muchas cosas te parecerán confusas, pero con el tiempo las iras recordando y todo tomara su curso normal, solo ten paciencia y no te fuerces a recordar – Shuichi asintió sonriendo.

- ¡Eso haré! – le dijo al doctor.

Media hora mas tarde, el doctor por fin salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Yuki, que si bien se había salido de la habitación, no se había apartado ni un milímetro de la puerta.

- Ahora ha vuelto a dormir; Le voy a dar un consejo, señor Uesugi: el chico aun esta muy confuso, y seria demasiado peligroso que se le forzara a recordar, lo mejor es dejar que el vaya recordando y reconociendo a las personas que le rodean por si solo, ya que si lo fuerzan a recordar, podría sufrir una crisis nerviosa y eso podría traer como consecuencia un trauma emocional –

- Comprendo –

- Y otra cosa, dado a que emocionalmente esta muy cansado, no será de asombrarse que pase la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o con la mirada perdida: Lo mejor es dejarlo y no molestarlo, además de que debe tratar de que este lo mas tranquilo posible, pues eso ayudara a que mejore mas pronto – Yuki asintió dando por hecho que comprendía, pero nuevamente había vuelto a quedarse sin palabras, solo lo envolvían millones de sensaciones y emociones que no podía describir.

* * *

- Shuichi no recuerda quien es... Eso no me gusta – murmuraba Fujisaki desde la silla en la que estaba sentado en la sala de espera.

- Yo me entere de que Sakuma ya había despertado... – aviso Ayaka que estaba sentada dos sillas a la derecha de Fujisaki.

- Es verdad, aparentemente Ryuichi ya esta curado y podrá irse a su casa esta misma noche – dijo Hiro que estaba pensativo y se veía preocupado.

- ¿Y por que no van a ver a Shuichi? – les pregunto la chica.

- Eiri nos dijo que no seria lo mas apropiado en este momento: Aun esta confuso y nuestra presencia no le ayudaría nada – le respondió Hiro.

- Ya veo... – si ese era el caso, entonces no podrían ver al chico.

- El concierto en Europa es en menos de mes y medio... – murmuro Fujisaki.

- Pero sin Shuichi no podremos tocar – Hiro tenía razón, Shuichi era su vocalista, y sin él, ellos no podía hacer nada...

Nuevamente los 3 se sumieron en el silencioso susurrar de sus pensamientos...

* * *

- ¿Y cuando me podré ir doctor? – le pregunto Ryuichi al doctor que en aquellos momentos se encontraba revisándole la presión.

- Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, para mañana en la tarde podrás abandonar el hospital – le respondió el medico revisando cuanto era lo que la válvula de presión indicaba.

Ryuichi estaba contento, pero había algo que a Touma aun no le quedaba claro¿A que se refería el doctor con eso de "Si todo seguía como hasta ahora", Ryuichi ya estaba bien¿O no?

Miro de reojo a Noriko, y ante su asombro, la chica contemplaba al castaño con preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede, Noriko? – le pregunto.

- ¿Eh¡Ah¡No, no pasa nada Touma! – le respondió Noriko fingiendo una sonrisa, pero aquello no engañaba a Touma, su amiga estaba preocupada, y esa preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos haciéndose mas intensa al contemplar a Ryuichi... Algo le estaban ocultando, y lo sabia¿Pero que?

* * *

- Es hora de irnos... – le aviso Yuki ingresando a la habitación que Shuichi había ocupado durante su estancia en el hospital.

- Si; Ya estoy listo – Shuichi ya se había cambiado y estaba sentado en la cama esperando a que Yuki hiciera los papeleos necesarios para poder marcharse, así que cuando el escritor ingreso al cuarto, Shuichi se paro de la cama contento.

- Yo llevare esto – se ofreció Yuki mientras cargaba la maleta que contenía la ropa de Shuichi.

- Muchas gracias Eiri – Yuki quedo paralizado al escuchar como lo había llamado Shuichi - ¿Qué sucede, Eiri? –

- Nada... No... No pasa nada – respondió Yuki de inmediato mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo; La verdad es que cuando Shuichi le llamo así, Yuki no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido, en el que su Koibito le llamaba de la misma forma¿Acaso ese sueño, mas que un sueño era un aviso?... Pero que tonterías pensaba...

- ¡Vaya¿Este es tu auto? – le pregunto el chico cuando se detuvieron frente al auto de Yuki en el estacionamiento del hospital.

- Si –

- ¡Es muy bonito! – Yuki sonrió al ver la actitud de Shuichi, pero casi de inmediato, esa sonrisa se volvió nostálgica... Cuanto deseaba abrazar ese cuerpo tan delicado, cuanto deseaba besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban, él era suyo, solo suyo... Que irónica era la vida...

- Sube – le indico mientras le dejaba abierta la puerta del lado del acompañante, y el rodeaba el carro para subir por el otro lado.

- ¿A que te dedicas, Eiri? – le pregunto cuando este ingreso al auto.

- Escribo –

- ¿Eres escritor! – el rostro de Shuichi reflejaba admiración.

- Si –

El resto del camino Shuichi se la paso admirando la ciudad y diciendo que era muy bonita, que no la recordaba tan bonita... Yuki solo sonreía ante cada ocurrencia de Shuichi.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Yuki noto que Shuichi se había quedado parado en el zaguán con un gesto inseguro y temeroso.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Bueno... Yo... – Shuichi no sabia como explicarlo, pero desde que había visto la casa, había sentido algo extraño, algo así como nostalgia, se sentía triste¿Acaso quería llorar, no lo sabia, solo sabia que esa casa le recordaba algo, y sentía una necesidad imperiosa de saber que era...

- Escúchame Shuichi... – Yuki se había acercado hasta él y le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros, pero aquel acto, solo consiguió un estremecimiento en Shuichi que enseguida se separo de Yuki mirándolo asustado.

Al ver aquélla mirada en el rostro de su Koibito, Yuki sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba, después de lo que le había sucedido con Aizawa, Yuki se había prometido que lo protegería, que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara, y había fallado, pero... Esa mirada de miedo le destrozaba el alma, no soportaba ver aquellos hermosos ojos violeta mirarlo con temor, no lo soportaba...

- ¿Qué sucede, Shuichi? – le pregunto intentando mostrarse tranquilo.

- Yo... Lo siento... – Shuichi bajo la cabeza¿Pero como podía explicar lo sucedido, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de por que actuó así cuando aquel hombre que decía ser su mejor amigo, y que respondía al nombre de Eiri Uesugi, lo había tocado...

- No te preocupes, es natural, aun estas algo aturdido y confuso; Lo mejor será que descanses: Te mostrare donde esta el cuarto – y sin mas, Yuki comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación, pues confiaba en que Shuichi le seguiría.

Shuichi lo miro alejarse, pero aun dudaba si deseaba seguirlo, aquélla casa le daba mucha nostalgia y eso a la vez ocasionaba que tuviera ganas de llorara, ganas de llorar por no poder recordar nada, por no recordar a nadie¡Por no recordarse ni a él mismo!

Después de meditarlo un poco, comprendió que nada ganaría quedándose ahí parado, y si decidía irse¿Adonde iría, no conocía a nadie, o mas bien, no recordaba a nadie, así que salir era peligroso, pues se podría incluso perder y no sabría como regresar a casa... Suspiro resignado y comenzó a caminar con paso inseguro.

- Aquí dormirás – le dijo Yuki al verlo ingresar.

- ¿En donde dormirás tu? – Yuki lo miro por algunos segundos antes de contestar.

- Yo dormiré en donde siempre duermo: En mi despacho – quizás estaba mintiendo, pero era necesario; El despacho lo usaba para escribir, pero como ahí tenía un sillón muy cómodo, estaba seguro de que podría dormir en el mientras todo se solucionaba.

Después de mostrarle a Shuichi toda la casa, lo dejo en el cuarto para que descansara, pues ya era tarde; Él aun no tenía sueño, así que en vez de irse al despacho a dormir, fue a la cocina por algo de beber.

Le dolía mucho estar tan cercas de Shuichi y no poder decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba... Pero quizás se lo había ganado por la forma tan cruel en la que lo trato cuando recién lo conoció... Fuera por lo que fuera, no iba a abandonar a Shuichi cuando mas lo necesitaba, y lo ayudaría a recordar todo... A recordarlo a él...

- ¿Quién soy? – se preguntaba Shuichi en la penumbra de aquélla habitación: Estaba abrazando una almohada, y sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas... Desde que se había despertado, no podía evitar sentirse desesperado, confundido, perdido...

Había gente que se había portado muy amable con él desde que despertó, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no los recordaba, la verdad dudaba si en verdad los conocía...

**Flash Back**

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Shuichi había contemplado a aquel hombre de ojos dorados y cabello rubio con algo de desconfianza.

- Bi... Bien – le respondió con algo de inseguridad.

- Mira, se que no me recuerdas, y esta bien, no te forzare a que lo hagas, solo quería que supieras que tu y yo... – Shuichi le miraba con una dulce expresión de confusión que le derretía y a la vez le destrozaba el corazón... No era capaz de decírselo... – Bueno, lo que intento explicarte es que tu y yo... Pues somos muy buenos amigos, y vivías conmigo antes del accidente. Quería que lo supieras para que estuvieras al tanto de que regresaras a mi casa: No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo – al final no había podido decírselo...

- Gracias – le respondió Shuichi sonriéndole; No sabia por que, pero estar cercas de aquel hombre que respondía al nombre de Eiri Uesugi, le causaba mucha tranquilidad pero de igual manera le causaba una extraña sensación que en aquellos momentos era incapaz de explicar...

**End Flash Back**

- Eiri – y con lagrimas en los ojos, escondió la cabeza en la almohada que tenía abrazada... Lo único que deseaba era saber quien era... Se sentía tan inútil, tan indefenso, tan tonto...

* * *

Na No Da!

Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero estuve muy ocupada y de pilón se me escapo la inspiración, y debo decir que encontrarla fue toda una misión imposible... nn

Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el cuarto capitulo... Estaba algo insegura de ponerlo, pero sus Reviews me dieron valor! Arigato!

Agradecimientos:

Ileyse Vyntra: En verdad agradezco el apoyo que me has brindado desde el primer capituló... Quizás la única forma en la que por el momento pueda agradecerte, es tratando de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y eso haré, o por lo menos lo intentare¿Vale? Cuídate mucho y sigue leyendo; Y no olvides dejar Reviews!

Cimari: Agradezco mucho que me hallas informado sobre ese pequeño error de mi parte, pero la verdad yo sabia que el vino si se podía tomar con hielo... (O por lo menos así lo toman mis tíos...o.O) Bueno, no importa, agradezco mucho que te hayas molestado en escribir, sobre todo si lo que dices de que nunca habías escrito Reviews es verdad, pues entonces me siento profundamente alagada de que te molestaras en escribirme. Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, si, soy nueva en y es el primer Finc de Genero Yaoi que subo, por eso me sentía algo insegura de si les gustaría o no, pero ya veo que si les gusto... Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta: Que va, el Yaoi no es un vicio, o al menos no para mi.. (Cielos, quizás si es un vicio o.Ó). Cuídate, sigue leyendo, y no olvides dejar tu mensaje que me dará gusto leerlo.

Katruina: Arigato por el mensaje, me da gusto que te haya gustado, y descuida, intentare actualizar todas las veces que me sean posibles.. (Claro, si mi querida amiga: Inspiración, no se da a la fuga o decide tomar unas vacaciones uu) Pero descuida, intentare mantenerla amarrada para que eso no pase nn Cuídate, no dejes de leer y mucho menos de dejar tu mensaje!

Bueno, ya agradecí a todas las personas que debía, así que me despido...

Por favor, no olviden sus Reviews, que eso me da ánimos de continuar y actualizar mas pronto... (Ya voy a la mitad del quinto capitulo!).


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5:_ SURGE KAIT_**

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Touma al ingresar a la habitación que Ryuichi aun estaba ocupando en el hospital.

- Mucho mejor¡Ya tengo ganas de irme! – respondió sonriendo con aquélla dulzura infantil que solo es sabia.

- Me alegra – dijo Touma sonriéndole mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la cama de Ryuichi.

- ¿Y como están todos, Noriko me lo iba a contar, pero ya no hubo tiempo – aun seguía sonriendo, pero Touma pudo notar una sombra de tristeza en sus azules y bellos ojos...

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto deteniéndose y mirándolo con recelo...

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto Ryuichi con un gesto de total confusión¿Acaso estaba intentando engañarlo?

- Olvídalo, quizás es mi imaginación – le dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla.

- Touma... – murmuro Ryuichi con una expresión en sus ojos azules, que Touma no fue capaz de interpretar...

- Me da mucho gusto que estés bien – y tras decir aquello, lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo...

* * *

Yuki se levanto del sillón en donde había pasado la noche, pero a consecuencia de eso, la espalda le dolía horriblemente, al parecer eso de dormir en el sillón no había sido buena idea...

Después de desperezarse y acomodarse la camisa toda arrugada por la noche, salió del despacho y se dirigió al cuarto para ver si Shuichi ya había despertado, luego, quizás haría el desayuno, ya que como Shuichi era el que lo hacia, y ahora no podía...

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, ya que si Shuichi seguía durmiendo, no deseaba despertarlo, sin embargo, al asomarse, vio a Shuichi sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Veo que ya despertaste... – la voz de Yuki lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos, asiendo que se sobresaltara.

- Bue... Buenos días, Eiri... – bueno, si las cosas seguían así, que era lo mas seguro, debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a que su Koibito lo llamara de esa forma, aun que no podía evitar que le doliera...

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – le pregunto.

- Bien... – claro, si a eso se le podía llamar dormid: Después de estar pensando y llorando, el sueño lo había vencido cercas de las 12:00 de la noche, pero volvió a despertarse en la madrugada como a eso de las 5:00, y desde entonces, no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño, pero no había deseado levantarse de la cama, por que no quería incomodar a su amigo que seguramente dormía placidamente en su despacho...

- Voy a hacer el desayuno, te espero dentro de un rato en la cocina – le aviso Yuki y salió rumbo a la cocina.

- Si... – respondió en un susurro pues Yuki ya se había marchado, sin embargo, en ese momento una duda lo sobrecogió¿Acaso recordaba donde estaba la cocina, vaya problema...

* * *

- Entonces... ¿Puedo irme? – pregunto Ryuichi mirando al doctor deseoso de escuchar una afirmación de su parte.

- No me gustaría dejarlo ir, señor Sakuma, o por lo menos no por ahora, seria muy peligro, que tal si su estado empeora, seria muy peligroso, sobre todo si no recibe atención medica inmediata... –

- Doctor, yo me siento perfectamente, y lo que mas deseo es irme de aquí – le dijo Ryuichi interrumpiéndolo con un gesto serio.

- Pero señor Sakuma... –

- Además... – de pronto, el semblante de Sakuma cambio y se volvió expresivamente infantil, con una mueca que aparentaba que estaba apunto de revelar su mas valioso secreto.

Ryuichi le hizo una seña al doctor para que se acercara, y este, intrigado por lo que el castaño le iba a decir, se acerco lo suficiente como para escucharlo.

- No me gustan los hospitales... – el doctor parpadeo confuso, pero a ver la sonrisita inocente que había en el rostro de Sakuma, comenzó a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo...

* * *

El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio que había reinado minutos antes en la casa de Hiro, el cual se apresuro a levantarse de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado, para contestar.

- ¿Si? – pregunto al levantar el teléfono.

- ¡Rápido Hiro, prende la tele en el canal 80! – era la voz de Fujisaki, y parecía algo alterado, por lo cual, Hiro no hizo ninguna pregunta y se apresuro a buscar el control para prender la tele.

Prendió la tele en el canal que Fujisaki le había indicado, pero no duro mucho viéndola, pues inmediatamente comprendió de lo que se trataba...

Una reportera estaba entrevistando a 3 chicos de apariencia mona que hablaban sobre un disco que sacarían próximamente, y de que seria la competencia tanto de Nittle Grasper, como de Bad Luck, y que no solo serian la competencia, si no que los superarían.

- Tremenda declaración por parte de estos chicos que apenas escalan el muro de la fama, pero esperemos, quizás nos den algún sorpresa... – dijo la reportera después de hablar con los chicos que bien podrían tener entre 19 y 22 años.

El que estaba al centro tenía el cabello y los ojos de color morado, mientras que el de su lado derecho, que parecía el mas joven, tenía el cabello azul y los ojos negros; El que estaba a la izquierda, parecía ser el mas grande de los 3, y su cabello era negro mientras sus ojos eran de un extraño color azul eléctrico.

- ¿En donde te encuentras? – le pregunto a Fujisaki.

- Estoy con Sakano y K en la disquera – le respondió de inmediato Fujisaki.

- Voy para allá – y tras decir aquello, colgó el teléfono, apago la tele, tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento lo mas rápido que le fue posible.

* * *

- ¡No, no me estas entendiendo, quiero que investigues todo sobre esta disquera¡TODO! – Touma, que había salido del cuarto de Ryuichi mientras el doctor lo revisaba, había visto aquel reportaje en la televisión que estaba en la sala de espera, y aquello pareció no gustarle, ya que en cuanto escucho la declaración del chico de en medio, tomo su celular y comenzó a llamar...

- Se llaman Kait... – murmuro Noriko que también estaba con Touma en esos momentos, pero a diferencia de él, observaba la entrevista con mucho interés.

- No me importa como se llamen, no permitiré que hagan semejantes declaraciones al publico, jamás podrán superar a Bad Luck, y mucho menos a Nittle Grasper – Noriko pudo notar muy claramente que algo inquietaba a Touma, ya que él no solía ponerse así de histérico solo por que una nueva banda aparecía: Él confiaba mucho en sus decisiones, y jamás se había equivocado¿Entonces que le pasaba ahora?

- ¿Qué sucede, Touma? – le pregunto comenzando a preocuparse.

- Olvídalo Noriko, no es nada – respondió inmediatamente Touma, al darse cuenta de que se había exaltado demasiado, y Noriko comenzaba a preocuparse.

- ¿Seguro? – pero antes de que Touma respondiera, el doctor ingreso a la sala de espera pensativo.

- ¡Doctor! – exclamo Noriko al verlo, lo cual consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y Ryuichi? – se apresuro a preguntar Touma.

- Bueno, el señor Sakuma podrá marcharse ahora mismo... – aquello lo debía de haber dicho con un tono alegre ya que Ryuichi estaba bien, pero no fue así como lo dijo, sus palabras parecían impregnadas de inseguridad y de preocupación, lo cual no paso inadvertido por Touma.

- Me alegra – dijo Noriko sonriendo, quizás no se había dado cuenta, o quizás lo ocultaba...

- En esos momentos haremos los papeleos para que pueda marcharse – añadió el doctor.

- Esta bien, nosotros lo esperaremos – le dijo Noriko sonriéndole; El doctor le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejo volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te sucede Touma¿No estas feliz de que Ryuichi por fin podrá irse? – le pregunto Noriko al percatarse de que Touma no mostraba ninguna señal de alegría.

- Claro que me siento feliz Noriko – respondió Touma fingiendo una sonrisa pero al verdad, la actitud del doctor lo había dejado preocupado.

- Iré a ver a Ryuichi¿Vienes? –

- Adelántate, aun tengo que hacer algo – Noriko lo miro insegura, pero no dijo nada y se alejo rumbo a la habitación de Ryuichi.

Touma la observo alejarse hasta perderla de vista al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas, y una vez que se vio solo en la sala de espera, marco un numero en su teléfono.

- ¿Naoya? Quería pedirte un favor... –

Noriko, que se había ocultado al dar vuelta y perderse de la vista del rubio, lo contempló preocupada, y cerrando los ojos con resignación, se alejo dispuesta a contárselo a Ryuichi; Debía detenerlo, o causaría problemas, no solo a la persona a la que deseaba encontrar, si no a él mismo, y quizás a otros mas, y eso le preocupa...

* * *

- Gracias – le dijo Shuichi cuando Yuki le puso un plato de comida en la mesa, y se alejaba para sentarse del otro lado de la mesa mas o menos alargada.

- No tienes que dar las gracias Shuichi – le dijo Yuki sin prestar mucha atención, y quizás, si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido notar que en el rostro de Shuichi, se reflejo una expresión de tristeza mezclada con dolor.

- ¿Qué te parece si prendemos la tele? – pregunto mirándolo de reojo, a lo que Shuichi solo asintió, pues había bajado la cabeza al sentir sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, ya que no deseaba que Eiri lo viera así...

Yuki tomo el control y prendió la tele, pero para suerte o desgracia, esta se prendió en las noticias que estaban pasando sobre la nueva banda de rock que había desafiado a las bandas mas famosas que en esos momentos había en Japón: Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck.

También pasaban escenas de los miembros de ambas bandas, por ello, cuando Yuki vio aquello, decidió apagar la tele, no quería que Shuichi viera su foto en la tele, de seguro se sentiría todavía mas confuso, por suerte, Shuichi había permanecido todo el tiempo con la cabeza inclinada y la mirada fija en su plato, y no había visto nada de aquello, si acaso, a la mención de los nombres: Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck, había fruncido levemente el entrecejo.

* * *

- Lo mas seguro es que Touma sepa quien fue el causante de todo esto, y por eso le pide ayuda a Naoya... – dijo Ryuichi mas para si mismo que para Noriko, la cual le había informado todo, pues aun que sabia que Ryuichi debía mantenerse calmado, también sabia que era el único que podía hacer desistir a Touma de aquélla locura.

- ¡Pero es peligroso Ryuichi, Naoya no se preocupa por nadie mas que por el mismo... –

- Y por eso Touma confía en él, ya que sabe que si Naoya deja algún indicio, el primer afectado será él mismo, y como lo que menos desea Naoya es ir a la cárcel, pues digamos que hará bien su trabajo, y Touma no correrá peligro – Ryuichi tenía razón en eso, ya que lo ultimo que Naoya había hecho, nadie lo había sabido, nadie claro, mas que los integrantes de Nittle Grasper.

- ¡Oh, Ryuichi, cuando Touma se comporta así me da miedo – le confeso la chica sentándose en el borde de la cama y abrazando a su amigo.

- Lo único que Touma desea es nuestra seguridad, por es lo hace, pero veras que lo convenceré de que desista – Noriko lo miro a los ojos aun preocupada, pero trato de asentir un poco mas contenta, ya que sabia que si había algo a lo que Touma no podía rehusarse, era a una petición hecha por su castaño favorito...

- ¿Y que te ha dicho el doctor, pensé que no te dejaría ir hoy? – pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

- Me a dado permiso de irme, pero me a puesto condiciones... – dijo Ryuichi encogiéndose de hombros con un semblante triste.

- ¿Condiciones¿Qué clase de condiciones? – pregunto Noriko confusa ante la expresión de Ryuichi.

- No tiene importancia, lo que me alegra es que por fin podré irme de aquí – le respondió Ryuichi sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, el doctor se encontraba dándole las ultimas indicaciones a Ryuichi antes de que abandonara el hospital, pero se encontraban solos en la habitación, por que Ryuichi les había pedido a Noriko y Touma que le dejaran hablar a solas con el doctor.

- Lo mas factible es que durante un tiempo intente no hacer nada que requiera un esfuerzo tanto físico como mental, así como cantar... – le dijo el doctor haciendo énfasis en la palabra: Mental.

- ¿No cree que eso pondría en evidencia mi estado? – pregunto Ryuichi algo preocupado.

- Lo siento mucho señor Sakuma, pero si lo que desea es abandonar el hospital, ya le había advertido que tendría que obedecer las instrucciones al pie de la letra o no le dejara ir... – el doctor parpadeo asombrado al ver que el vocalista de Nittle Grasper lo observaba con una expresión infantil de llanto, mientras mordía a Kumagoro de una oreja, y sus expresivos ojitos azules brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas.

- ¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo? – pregunto.

- Lo... Lo siento mucho señor Sakuma pero obedece o se queda en el hospital durante el tiempo que sea necesario – le respondió el doctor retomando su compostura.

- Que malo es – aquello lo había dicho Ryuichi en un susurro, pero al parecer el doctor había alcanzado a escuchar, pues le dirigió una mirada severa antes de continuar.

- Le daré un medicamento especial el cual le ayudara, pero deberá tomarlo cada determinado tiempo, y eso será obligatorio, así que espero cumpla con las instrucciones – Sakuma le dirigió una mirada de reproche ante el énfasis que el doctor uso al decir que aquello seria "Obligatorio".

- ¿Ya puedo irme? – pregunto de pronto ansioso.

- Si – respondió el doctor nada convencido.

- ¡Yupi! – exclamo Ryuichi que tomo la maleta que había en la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero...

- ¡Señor Sakuma! – Ryuichi se detuvo y se volvió para contemplar al doctor con una sonrisa, pero aquélla sonrisa se borro al ver la seriedad que se dibujaba en el rostro del doctor.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto.

- Si llega a sentirse mal, por muy pequeño que sea el dolor, venga de inmediato, ya que si el dolor se intensifica, podría traer daños irreparables... – la voz del doctor, tan seria y a la vez tan tenebrosa, no pudo menos que estremecer al vocalista.

- ¿Cuánto puede tardar el dolor en intensificarse hasta alcanzar el nivel critico? – aquella era la pregunta mas seria e inteligente que Ryuichi le había hecho, y eso mismo pensaba el doctor antes de contestar, ya que le asombraba que Ryuichi siempre mostraba ser una persona ingenua y juguetona, pero al verdad era otra...

- No lo se, quizás 30 minutos, quizás menos, por eso no me gustaría que se arriesgara en salir del hospital, lo mejor seria... –

- Tengo pensado irme hoy mismo... – le corto Ryuichi mirándolo con decisión, pero inmediatamente, en su rostro se dibujo una amplia sonrisa.

- Solo recuerde venir cada tercer día para una revisión – dijo resignado a que no lo convencería de quedarse.

- ¡Gracias! – y tras aquello, y con una sonrisa dulce e infantil, abandono la habitación.

* * *

- Vaya que causamos revuelo – aseguro aquel hombre de cabellos y ojos morados mientras contemplaba la repetición de la entrevista que habían tenido.

Aquella banda que ahora respondía al nombre de: Kait, se encontraba en el piso superior de un enorme edificio que sin duda era la disquera a la que pertenecían.

- Sin duda eres de temer Zack – le respondió el mas joven del grupo mirándolo con divertida expresión.

- No dije mas que lo que es un hecho, ascenderemos y dejaremos atrás tanto a Bad Luck como a Nittle Grasper¿Acaso no piensas igual, Minoru? – el chico pareció meditar las palabras de Zack.

- Me gustaría mucho superar a Nittle Grasper, pero¿Acaso resultara así de fácil? –

- Recuerda que también contamos con el apoyo de Amiya – intervino por fin el mayor de ellos que había permanecido en silencio sentado sobre un sillón fumando un cigarrillo.

- Eso es verdad – apoyo Zack sonriendo.

- Quizás tengan razón – respondió Minoru con un gesto resignado mientras se levantaba del sillón donde permanecía sentado al lado de Zack.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Zack al verlo levantarse.

- Tengo ganas de respirar un poco de aire fresco – respondió Minoru sonriéndole, y acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

Una vez afuera, Minoru se recargo en la puerta con un gesto cansado y nada convencido.

- Esto no esta bien, es extraño... – pero una voz que provenía de una puerta continua, le llamo la atención, sobre todo por que la conocía.

- Ahora veo. Pues si lo que el desea es verme, estaré complacido en aceptar la invitación, hacedme el favor de informárselo – Minoru se asomo por la puerta levemente abierta, por donde pudo ver a un hombre de mas de 30 años que hablaba por teléfono; Su cabello era plateado, mientras que sus ojos era de un color gris plata.

Minoru siempre había pensado que aquel hombre que respondía al nombre de Amiya Misato, y que era el que los patrocinaba, no se veía nada mal para sus 30 años, sin embargo, también había algo en él, que le producía cierta desconfianza.

En aquel momento, Amiya colgó el teléfono y se dirigió y dio un suspiro.

- No creo que sea de buena educación espiar detrás de las puertas, Minoru – Minoru se sobresalto, de buena gana se hubiera alejado corriendo, pero sabia lo inteligente y hábil que era aquel hombre que en vez de causarle confianza, como a resto de los integrantes de s banda, le causaba cierto temor.

Abrió la puerta y miro a Amiya con cierto temor.

- Yo... Bueno... –

- No tienes por que disculparte, la curiosidad es algo que los hombres aun no aprendemos a controlar, pero debo advertiros que te puede causar muchos problemas – le dijo Amiya sin mirarlo, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y se sentaba en la cómoda silla de piel.

- Intentare seguir su consejo señor Amiya; Ahora con su permiso, me retiro – y dando media vuelta, salió por la puerta que cerro una vez que se encontró afuera.

Amiya solo lo contemplo con una leve sonrisa maliciosa en aquel atractivo rostro.

- Creo que su curiosidad me causara algunos problemas, lo mejor será mantenerlo vigilado – y volvió a marcar un numero telefónico en su celular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na No Da!

Bueno, nuevamente yo reportándome. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero se me fue la inspiración y aun no regresa... Si alguien la ve, me avisa para ir y traerla de regreso... nn

Bien, este capitulo quizás este algo corto, pero me costo mucho trabajo plasmar lo que deseaba...

Ok, tras darles la bienvenida, es hora de agradecerles los mensajes, eso me anima mucho a continuar, y de alguna manera obliga a mi amiga: Inspiración, a volver...

Erica-chan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y descuida, actualizo lo mas rápido que me es posible...

Gravi-chan: Ja Ja Ja, la curiosidad no es buena, o por lo menos no siempre, pero descuida, tus preguntas pronto serán respondidas, eso si, no dejes de leer, que esto se pone emocionante...

Katruina: Te agradezco que hayas dejado tu mensaje, y también comparto tu punto de vista: Touma se preocupa por Ryuichi, y Yuki, aun que en este capitulo ya dejo de preocuparse por su sueño, paso a sentirse triste... (Quiero llorar, pobrecito...).

Lune de Barlon: A ti también te agradezco el mensaje, pero sabes, no tengo pensado que Shuichi recupere la memoria, o por lo menos no ahorita, eso ya no me daría tiempo para poner algo entre él y Yuki que e estado planeando desde que inicie el Finc... Pero descuida, tarde o temprano la recuperara nn

Ari: Arigato por el mensaje, y descuida, actualizare pronto, pero tu no dejes de escribirme, eso me da ánimos¿Vale?

Bueno, ya termine de agradecer, y si ahora me disculpan, volveré a mi misión de continuar el Finc, para poder subirlo pronto...

Y no olviden los mensajes!


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6:_ FANTASMAS DEL PASADO Y AMIGOS DEL PRESENTE_**

Noriko se separo de ellos al salir del hospital argumentando que había quedado con su marido, pero la verdad era que se había marchado, para dejar solos a Touma y Ryuichi, y que este ultimo, pudiera hablar con el rubio a solas, cosa que Ryuichi comprendió casi de inmediato, pues cuando se fue, Noriko le dirigió una mirada muy significativa, pero que gracias a dios, Touma no vio.

- ¿Nos vamos? – la dulce voz de Touma lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

- Si... – acepto mientras seguía a Touma hacia el estacionamiento.

* * *

- ¿Estas bien? – Yuki no pensaba preguntárselo, sobre todo por que el doctor se lo había advertido, sin embargo, Shuichi ya llevaba mas de 3 horas contemplando por la ventana con los ojos perdidos en e oscuro cielo¡Y ni siquiera había parpadeado...!

Shuichi dio un respingo, pero de inmediato contemplo a Yuki un poco mas orientado; Por lo menos parecía que ya lo reconocía, claro en lo que cabía.

- Estoy bien, Eiri – le respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa amigable, per que aun contenía restos de confusión y temor.

Inconscientemente, Yuki suspiro resignado, la verdad era que había pensado seriamente en decirle a Shuichi que lo llamara como lo hacia antes, pero eso suponía presionarlo, y confundirlo, y era lo que menos deseaba...

- ¿Quieres cenar? – le pregunto aprovechando que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

- No, gracias pero no tengo hambre, preferiría irme a acostar – y se levanto de la silla que ocupaba junto a la ventana para dirigirse a su cuarto, sin embargo, al pasar por un librero, vio varios libros que le llamaron la atención.

- ¿Estos son los que escribes? – le pregunto tomando uno que llevaba por titulo: Pedido en la oscuridad, el cual Yuki reconoció de inmediato por que se distinguía de todos: No era un libro nada grueso, pro era de pasta dura y negra, con letras doradas y rojas.

De hecho, a Yuki le pareció irónico que Shuichi escogiera ese libro en particular, de todos los que había ahí; Lo había comenzad a escribir ya hace varios años, pero lo había terminado, tan solo dos años antes de conocer a Shuichi, y aun mas curioso era, que había terminado de escribirlo en el parque donde lo conoció... La historia trataba de un joven que a los 16 años, queda solo, pues su familia muere en un trágico accidente; El joven abandona su cuidad y busca empezar una nueva vida olvidando el pasado, pero por experiencia propia, Yuki sabia que era imposible olvidar el pasado, por que siempre se encontraba presente en la vida del humano...

- ¿Puedo...? – le pregunto Shuichi mostrándole el libro; Inmediatamente Yuki comprendió que se refería a si podía leer el libro.

- Por supuesto... – dijo tras dudarlo algunos segundos: La historia que en esas paginas se relataba era muy triste y trágica, y no quería que Shuichi se traumara...

- ¿Yuki... Eiri? – leyó y después contemplo a Yuki confuso.

- Mi sobrenombre – le explico – Lo uso cuando escribo para... – pero Yuki se interrumpió, pues se percato de que aquellos hermosos ojos violetas de Shuichi, ahora se abrían de terror, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente...

El libro resbalo de sus manos al tiempo que Shuichi se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y negaba con desesperación.

- ¡No¡No¡No! – repetía una y otra vez dejándose caer a suelo de rodillas.

- ¿Qué te sucede Shuichi¡Tranquilo! – pero cuando Yuki lo toco, Shuichi se estremeció aun mas, y se hecho para tras en un intento de alejarse del rubio, lo cual solo ocasiono que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo...

La cabeza le dolía horrendamente, sentía mucho frió, y una terrible sensación de dolor¿Pero por que, no lo comprendía, y sobre todo¿Por qué estar cercas de ese hombre le causaba tanto miedo y a la vez tanta paz, no era lógico, no lo era...

- ¡Por favor Shuichi, tranquilízate! – le pidió Yuki acercándose a él para ver si no se había lastimado, pero aun en el suelo, Shuichi siguió con las manos en la cabeza y negando desesperadamente.

- ¡Ya no¡Por favor¡Detenlo¡Ya no! – decía casi a gritos mientras su ojos se llenaban de lagrimas...

Sin poderlo evitar Yuki lo abrazo contra su pecho con desesperación: Le causaba un inmenso dolor verlo así, no quería, no lo soportaba, se le destrozaba el corazón al verlo así...

- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, nada malo pasara – le susurro a oído con una voz grave y a la vez suave.

De pronto, Shuichi dejo de gritar: Yuki aun podía sentirlo estremecerse bajo sus brazos, al igual que su irregular respiración, pero por lo menos ya no gritaba, ahora hablaba algo en un susurro que apenas era audible para Yuki.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué hice, yo... No quiero... Ya no... Que se detenga... – cada vez, la voz de Shuichi se hacia menos audible para Yuki hasta que dejo de escucharlo, solo sentía aquel pequeño cuerpo estremecerse involuntariamente bajo sus brazos, mientras su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse...

A los pocos minutos, Yuki se percato de que el cuerpo de Shuichi ya no temblaba, y que su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¿Shuichi? – pero Shuichi no respondió, por lo cual Yuki lo separo un poco...

Ante su asombro, Shuichi se había quedado profundamente dormido... Tan delicado, tan tierno, tan bello...

Yuki se sentía extraño, tenía deseos de besarlo, de estar con él para siempre... Desde el accidente, eso era lo mas cercas que habían estado... Yuki se fue acercando poco a poco a aquellos ricos labios que tanto le gustaban, y sin dudarlo, junto los suyos a los de Shuichi...

* * *

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la voz de Touma fue apenas un susurro que rompió el silencio del oscuro cuarto, pero pese al cansancio que denotaba, fue muy clara...

- Yo... Ahora estoy bien – le respondió mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo del rubio, que lo abrazo con ternura, mientras permanecían acostados sobre la mullida cama, cubiertos hasta la cintura con una sabana.

Pasaron algunos minutos mas en silencio, solo disfrutando estar el uno con el otro.

- Touma... – fue Ryuichi quien rompió el silencio, pero su voz se escuchaba algo insegura.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Touma mirándolo con interés.

- Yo... Bueno yo... Es que... –

- ¿Es que, qué? – le pregunto Touma mirándolo aun mas interesado, o quizás no era interés, si no diversión, le divertía verlo sonrojarse y tartamudear, se veía tan lindo...

- No me lo dirás¿Verdad? – había una leve nota de reproche en la voz de Ryuichi, que le borro la sonrisa del rostro a Touma.

- ¿Decirte que? – le pregunto aparentando estar confundido, pero la verdad era que sabia perfectamente a lo que Ryuichi se refería.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – le dijo agachando la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Touma.

- Te lo dijo Noriko¿Verdad? –

- Le preocupo mucho tu comportamiento ante la aparición de esa nueva banda, y no creo que haya ayudado mucho el escuchar su nombre... – Touma no dijo nada, no era capaz¿Cómo podía decírselo, solo le haría mas daño, le haría recordar eventos casi dolorosos, eventos que fueron en parte causa para que Nittle Grasper se separar durante 3 años, y esta vez no quería que pasara lo mismo, no lo quería., no aceptaría que Ryuichi se volviera a alejar de él jamás, jamás...

- No me gusta tu silencio, Touma – Touma recargo su cabeza en el cabello castaño de Ryuichi, mientras aspiraba aquel agradable aroma...

- Al inicio me molesto mucho la declaración de Kait, y le pedí a Max que buscara toda la información posible sobre ellos... – Touma se detuvo, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para explicar aquello – ... El nombre de los integrantes de la banda, su edad, su domicilio, todo, pero sobre todo, lo que me preocupaba era la disquera que los promocionaba... – volvió a hacerse el silencio, durante el cual, Touma soltó un suspiro que a Ryuichi le pareció impregnado de una extraña tristeza - ...A vuelto Ryuichi... Amiya ha vuelto – a la mención de aquel nombre, Ryuichi se separo de Touma de golpe y se quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una expresión mezclada entre el miedo y el asombro, casi como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba, o tal vez, no deseaba creerlo...

Un silencio bastante incomodo se apodero de la habitación; Touma lo contemplo con una extraña sombra de tristeza en sus verdes ojos, mientras se percataba que los de Ryuichi, reflejaban miedo, un extraño miedo.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto acercándose a él mientras lo abrazaba con ternura; Sentía claramente como el cuerpo de Ryuichi temblaba bajo sus brazos – Lo siento, no... no debí haberte dicho nada... – sentía una profunda tristeza al ver la reacción de Ryuichi a aquel nombre, y eso, a su vez lo hacia sentirse furioso, pues se había jurado que jamás dejaría que Amiya se cruzara entre ellos, y aun ahora, no permitiría que hiciera lo que había hecho la ultima vez, no dejaría que lastimara de nuevo a Ryuichi...

- ¿Por eso... Por eso llamaste a Naoya? – la voz de Ryuichi temblaba ligeramente, y su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse.

- Nos ayudo la ultima vez... – pero no dijo mas, pues sintió como el cuerpo de Ryuichi tembló aun mas fuerte a la mención de aquello, que era casi una invitación a recordar el pasado...

- Tranquilo, no dejare que te pase nada, lo juro – le susurro Touma al oído.

- Me preocupas mas tu – Touma no dijo nada, solo lo abrazo mas fuerte como s fuera su tesoro mas preciado y no quisiera que nadie se lo arrebatara...

* * *

Yuki había recostado a Shuichi en la cama y lo había cubierto con las sabanas, pero no había abandonado el cuarto, se había quedado ahí contemplando a su Koibito con una mezcla de tristeza y.. ¿Deseo?

- Tranquilo – le susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla, y casi de inmediato, salió del cuarto para dejarlo descansar...

Una vez afuera, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le acababa de dar, y una risita asomo sus labios cuando pensó en la cara que hubiera puesto si en vez de estar dormido, hubiera estado despierto...

* * *

La siguiente semana paso sin mayores sobresaltos: Hiro y Fujisaki visitaron por primera vez a Shuichi, y pasaron toda la tarde con él platicando y contándole algunas cosas al respecto sobre la banda...

Mas de una vez Shuichi se levanto del sillón sobresaltado y salió de la sala con una mueca de confusión e incomodísimo, por lo cual Yuki tenía que ir de nuevo por el para traerlo de regreso, lo cual era algo difícil, pues Shuichi se negaba a ir... La ultima vez que abandono la sala, se encerró en su cuarto y ni a Yuki le quiso abrir, por lo cual Fujisaki y Hiro tuvieron que dar por terminada su visita y se fueron deseándole buenas noches a Shuichi desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero no les respondió...

- Vamos Shuichi, por lo menos responde – le pidió Yuki desde el otro lado de la puerta pegando la oreja a la puerta apara escuchar los ruidos del interior de la habitación...

Muy levemente, podía escuchar un llanto en el interior de la habitación...

- Por favor Shuichi – pero nadie respondía, solo podía escuchar aquellos leves sollozos del otro lado de la puerta...

- ¡Que se detenga¡Me duele¡Son tantos recuerdos¡Siento frió, mucho frió¡Me siento mal...! – Shuichi estaba sentado en una esquina del cuarto con las piernas flexionadas y las manos rodeando sus piernas, mientras recargaba la cabeza en las rodillas...

El resto de la semana, Shuichi se comporto mas ausente que de costumbre, lo cual preocupo mucho a Yuki, pero prefirió dejarlo y no preguntarle nada...

Respecto a Touma y Ryuichi, aquélla semana Touma se la paso muy ocupado en la disquera, y Ryuichi apenas y se aparecía por ahí...

Touma parecía no sospechar nada de la cusa por la cual Ryuichi no se paraba casi por la disquera, y si lo sospechaba, lo atribuía al miedo que este sentía a la presencia de Amiya en al ciudad...

Para Ryuichi, aquélla fue la semana mas larga de su existencia: Sin su amado Touma, y de paso con las revisiones continuas del doctor que parecía comenzar a acostumbrarse a que Ryuichi mentía muy seguido y ya no le creía fácilmente...

Por otro lado, Noriko lo había hecho jurar que se cuidaría mucho y seguiría las instrucciones del doctor, además de que cada vez que fuera a sus revisiones ella lo acompañaría, de otro modo, le revelaría la verdad a Touma, y como Ryuichi no quería eso, cada que tenía que ir a sus revisiones le llamaba y ella pasaba gustosa a recogerlo...

- ¡Debes decir la verdad Ryuichi! – Noriko lo miraba muy molesta, y Ryuichi estaba hecho bolita en la mesa de metal del doctor, mientras este contemplaba a la chica con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación...

- Estoy diciendo la verdad, Noriko – le respondió Ryuichi que abrazaba a Kumagoro, y en s infantil rostro se le dibujaba el miedo que sentía al tener frente a ella a una furiosa Noriko...

- ¡No es verdad Ryuichi, estas mintiendo! – Ryuichi le había dicho al doctor que se sentía bien y ya nada le dolía, cuando apenas hace 2 días, había estado apunto de desmayarse, y como Noriko lo había visto, le exigía que le dijera la verdad al doctor, que no participaba en la platica pues estaba mas ocupado en observar aquélla pequeña disputa...

* * *

Después de la revisión medica de Ryuichi, Noriko y él se dirigieron hacia la disquera, ya que habían quedado de verse con Touma ahí para la hora de la comida.

Estaban en épocas de lluvia, y justo en ese momento, una densa lluvia bañaba las cuales de la ciudad, lo que hacia poco visible el camino, y por lo tanto, los carros avanzaban lento.

- ¿Estas enojado, Ryuichi? – le pregunto Noriko con un tono de voz dulce y mimador, pero Ryuichi no respondió, le estaba dando la espalda y tenía la cara volteada hacia la ventana cerrada, en la cual, miles de gotitas caían constantemente con un leve tintineo...

Ryuichi le había retirado la palabra en cuanto Noriko le contó al doctor que había estado a punto de desmayarse hace 2 días, y que los dolores le eran frecuentes; Aquello no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia a Ryuichi, sobre todo cuando el doctor le receto mas medicamentos, y si ya resultaba difícil tomarse una pastilla cada 5 horas sin que Touma se percatara de ello, ahora resultaría imposible tomarse cercas de 5, cada 3 horas... Seria bastante extraño que cargara con los frascos a todos lados...

- Vamos Ryuichi, lo hice por tu bien – pero Ryuichi no respondió tampoco – Además, tu no estas cumpliendo con tu parte, y hicimos un trato... – Ryuichi solo soltó un gruñido...

Así continuaron durante todo el trayecto a la disquera, y cuando llegaron, Ryuichi no espero a que Noriko apagara el auto y se bajo...

- ¡Te mojaras, Ryuichi! – le llamo Noriko, pero Ryuichi no hizo caso, y corrió hasta el interior de la disquera...

- Eso fue traición, y de lo mas bajo... – murmuraba mientras corría hacia la puerta de acceso a la disquera, pero cuando entro...

- ¡Ryuichi! – y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, varias personas se le acercaron mientras una de ellas lo rodeaba con el brazo por e cuello en un abrazo fraternal...

- ¡Nos preocupamos mucho Ryuichi, pero ya vemos que estas bien! – le dijo otro...

Ryuichi conocía aquellas voces, por lo cual se apresuro a mirara a los que le rodeaban.

- ¡Eduard¡¡Joshua¡¡Marco! – exclamo al reconocer a 3 de aquellos chicos que le rodeaban.

- ¿Te sorprende vernos? – le dijo el chico que lo tenía rodeado del cuello con el brazo: Era rubio y de ojos azules brillantes y muy expresivos, el cual le miraba muy contento. Él respondía al nombre de: Marco.

- Yo... Bueno... – Ryuichi no sabia que decir, no se esperaba aquello, hacia cercas de un año que no los veía...

- Al parecer te tomamos desprevenido – le dijo un chavo de ojos y pelo negro que lo contemplaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su nombre era: Eduard.

- Y también mojado – intervino el tercero que tenía el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos de un extraño color verde botella. Él era: Joshua, y también lo contemplaba emocionado...

- ¿Qué hacías ahí afuera? – le pregunto un chico de cabellos y ojos verde oscuro, que se mantenía alejado de ellos a menos de 2 pasos de distancia, pero que también parecía feliz de ver al castaño, pues una leve sonrisita se asomaba en su blanco rostro.

- ¿Andréu? – pregunto viéndolo como si no creyera que se encontrara ahí.

- Mira Ryu, yo no quería venir, pero estos tontos me convencieron de ello... – le dijo con tono despectivo, al tiempo que borraba aquélla sonrisa de su rostro y contemplaba a Ryuichi con mirada fría y autosuficiente...

- No le creas Ryuichi, estaba tan deseoso de verte como nosotros... – intervino Eduard dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona a Andréu, quien no pareció nada complacido ante aquello.

- Pero¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Ryuichi aun sin comprenderlo, y sin poder salir del asombro que la presencia de esos chicos que sin duda eran extranjeros, le causaba...

- ¿No es lógico, vimos lo que sucedió en las noticias, y en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad, nos venimos para acá – le respondió Marco apretándolo un poco mas.

- No pudimos antes por el trabajo, pero estuvimos al pendiente de tu salud por las noticias... - le informo Joshua poniendo un semblante de preocupación mientras lo contemplaba de arriba abajo con una mirada crítica.

- Si, y la verdad no creo que sea bueno que estés así de empapado... – inquirió Marco - ¿Qué hacías ahí afuera con esta tormenta...? – pero Ryuichi no alcanzo a responder, por que en ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salio una Noriko que parecía muy preocupada.

- ¡Ryuichi! – grito al salir del elevador, pero al verlo rodeado de aquellos chicos, a los que por cierto no conocía, se sintió mas aliviada, por lo menos no le había pasado nada malo.

- Noriko... – murmuro Ryuichi al verla, al parecer, de la sorpresa de ver a aquellos chicos, se había olvidado por completo que estaba enojado con ella...

- Me asustaste Ryuichi, sabes que no puedes salir de esa forma, te aria daño y eso traería mas problemas... –

- ¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo! – dijo tapándose los oídos y moviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado con un gesto de enoja en su infantil rostro... Quizás si recordaba que estaba enojado con ella.

- ¡Vamos Ryuichi, no puedes enojarte! – le dijo Noriko que también comenzaba a molestarse de la actitud de su amiguito.

- Oye Ryuichi¿No es ella tu amiga: Ukai Noriko? – inquirió Eduard que contemplaba a Noriko con miradas evaluadoras.

Ryuichi se destapo los oídos y miro a Eduard.

- Si, ella es: Ukai Noriko, segundo teclado de Nittle Grasper... – después se volvió a Noriko – ...Ellos son cantantes muy famosos en Estados Unidos; Los conocí cuando vivía en Los Ángeles; Él es Eduard... – Eduard hizo una reverencia mientras le sonreía complacido a Noriko, quien le devolvió la sonrisa – ...Él es: Marco... – Marco por fin lo soltó mientras le estiraba la mano a Noriko, quien se la dio, pero para su sorpresa, Marco la beso con galantería - ...Él es Joshua... – Joshua solo le sonrió alegre, mientras Noriko le devolvía la sonrisa - ...Y él es: Andréu... – Andréu no hizo gesto alguno, de hecho actuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada, lo cual hizo que Noriko le mirara con antipatía.

- No te preocupes Ukai, es un hombre amargado... – si las miradas mataran, seguro que Eduard ya estaría muerto, pues Andréu le miraba muy feo.

- Japón es un lugar muy hermoso, jamás nos dijiste que era así... – intervino Joshua sonriendo.

- Es verdad, yo quiero conocer la ciudad¿Podrías ser nuestro guía, Ryuichi? – le pregunto Marco sonriéndole con ternura.

- Bueno, yo... –

- ¡No puedes, Ryuichi! – le espeto Noriko mirándolo con una mezcla de severidad y preocupación.

- ¿Por qué? – Andréu, que había permanecido callado desde la aparición de Noriko, y que casi no había hablado, parecía muy interesado en saber aquello.

- Bueno, por que... –

- ¡Por nada, por mi encantado – se apresuro a decir Ryuichi.

- ¡Ryuichi! – la mirada de Noriko le dio escalofríos al vocalista - ¡Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas! – y sin darle tiempo de negarse, lo tomo de la chamarra y lo jalo, pero al hacer eso, uno de los frascos de medicamento que traía en la bolsa de la misma, se salió y rodó por el suelo...

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Eduard agachándose para levantarlo, pero...

- ¡No es nada, no es nada! – dijo Ryuichi que se había tirado sobre el y se apresuraba a guardarlo.

- ¿Aun estas enfermo? – le pregunto Marco mirándolo preocupado.

- ¡No! – se apresuro a responder negando vigorosamente con la cabeza - ¡Ya me siento perfectamente¡No son mías, son... Son... Son de Noriko! – Noriko casi cae al suelo al escuchar aquello, pero al ver que todos le miraban interrogantes, y Ryuichi suplicante, no le quedo de otra: Luego se las cobraría...

- Si, Ryuichi me las guardo; Me acompaño al hospital y le di el medicamento por que no llevaba donde guardarlo... – Ryuichi suspiro aliviado.

- Menos mal... – dijo Marco suspirando también y dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa al castaño...

De pronto, el celular que Ryuichi llevaba en la bolsa de la chamarra comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Si? – preguntó al contestar, pues había visto que la llamada provenía del celular de Touma.

- ¿En donde están, creí que nos reuniríamos para comer - ¡Demonios, por el coraje y la repentina llegada de sus amigos, lo había olvidado por completo, y por la cara pálida y asusta que puso, al parecer Noriko comprendió quién era, y con un ágil movimiento le arrebato el celular...

- ¡Hola! No te preocupes Touma, tuve unos problemas y por es Ryuichi y yo nos retrasamos un poco, pero ya vamos para allá. Si, él esta bien. Descuida. No, claro que no. Adiós – y en cuanto colgó, le regreso el teléfono a Ryuichi que la miraba agradecido.

- Así que el buen Touma... – dijo Eduardo con aire pensativo – Hace varios años que no le veo – Noriko pareció asombrada al inicio, pero luego recapacito y se dio cuenta de que lo mas seguro era que aquellos hombres hubieran conocido a Touma, en alguno de los viajes que este hizo a Los Ángeles para hablar con Ryuichi, ya que cuando se separaron, Ryuichi se había ido muy molesto con él, y como era obvio, Touma viajaba muy seguido para tratar de convencer a Ryuichi... De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, jamás le pregunto a Ryuichi como se sentía al respecto, ni tampoco le pregunto lo que había pasado durante los 3 años que vivo allá...

- ¿Noriko? – la voz del cantante la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh! – Noriko miro a Ryuichi algo confusa y ausente.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Ryuichi mirándola extrañado.

- ¿Yo...¡Si, solo me quede pensativa – respondió Noriko inmediatamente mientras le sonreía.

Ryuichi la miro con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada.

- Te estaba diciendo que iré a cambiarme, me esta empezando a dar frió – Noriko asintió - ¿Quieren venir con nosotros a comer? – pregunto Ryuichi dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

- Provecho, nosotros acabamos de comer – le respondió Marco mirándolo aun con ternura: A Noriko le dio muy mala espina aquello.

- Pero nos quedaremos aquí esperando a que terminen de comer, para que nos lleves a conocer la ciudad, no se nos a olvidado... – se apresuro a agregar Joshua sonriéndole divertido.

- Oigan, yo tengo una duda... – todos miraron a Eduard.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Joshua.

- ¿En donde vamos a dormir, salimos tan rapado que olvide mi tarjeta de crédito y muchas de mis cosas en mi departamento en Los Ángeles –

- ¡Ay! – Grito Joshua y todos lo voltearon a ver asustados - ¡Yo también deje mi cartera en mi casa, y en la maleta solo traigo muy poca ropa! –

- Vaya que son unos soquetes – intervino nuevamente aquélla voz serena e indiferente de Andréu.

- ¿Tu que trajiste? – le pregunto Marco interesado – Te vi entrar al avión con una maleta algo grande... –

- Solo traje lo que se necesita para un viaje de una semana a un país que poco conozco, y entre esas cosas están mis tarjetas de crédito... – su tono arrogante y presumido solo consiguió molestar a Eduard y Joshua, que se sentían como unos verdaderos estúpidos.

- No se preocupen, si necesitan dinero les puedo prestar, y si aun no hayan un lugar donde dormir, podrá quedarse en mi casa es muy grande para una sola persona – intervino Ryuichi sonriéndoles con su infantil rostro.

- ¡Que gran amigo eres! – dijo Joshua abrazando a Ryuichi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Noriko se hubiera interpuesto de buena gana, pero sabia que las cosas en la disquera no estaban bien, y un poco de compañía, quizás ayudaría a Ryuichi a no sentirse tan estresado, además del hecho de que tendría a alguien cercas por si se sentía mal, ya que la idea de que viviera solo en el estado en el que se encontraba, no le agradaba nada...

* * *

Shuichi dejo el libro de portada negra que había estado leyendo, y se rodeo con los brazos mientras titiritaba de frió, y una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro algo pálido...

En su mente resonaban voces de gente que sentía conocer, pero que no lograba recordar, y aquello le causaba de extraña manera un agudo dolor...

- **_"Yuki, Yuki"_** – su propia voz resonaba dentro de su cabeza con un tono alegre – **_"Espérame para cenar. Eres increíble. Te amo..."_** – pero Shuichi no pudo escuchar lo que seguía, pues extrañas imágenes pasaron por su mente como relámpago mareándolo y causándole aun mas dolor, por lo cual se tapo los oídos y comenzó a gritar desesperado...

- ¡Shuichi¡¡Shuichi! – Shuichi reacciono al sentir que alguien lo tomaba por los hombros y comenzaba a agitarlo no muy fuerte para evitar lastimarlo, pero si lo suficiente como para sacarlo del estado en el que se encontraba.

Como tenía los ojos empañados por las lagrimas, tardo un poco en percatarse de que era Eiri el que lo había zarandeado, y ahora lo miraba un poco mas tranquilo.

- Yo... –

- No digas nada... – y ante el asombro de Shuichi, Yuki lo abrazo con una extraña ternura que lo hizo temblar.

Yuki se apresuro a separarse de Shuichi y le dirigió una mirada... ¿Amigable, Shuichi no supo como interpretar la mirada del escritor, pero se sintió extrañamente incomodo.

Ya antes se había percatado de que la compañía de Eiri le era muy agradable, y se sentía muy bien con él, sobre todo, cuando de repente lo abrazaba como acaba de suceder, pero una extraña idea se formaba en su cabeza y él se apresuraba a alejarlas asustado... Una y otra vez se negaba que no podía ser, que debía estar loco o algo así al tener ese tipo de extrañas ideas, pero era algo inevitable, y sobre todo cuando Eiri lo abrazaba...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Na No Da!

Aquí yo reportándome de nuevo...

Intento actualizar lo mas rapido que me es posible, pero tuve algunos problemas al hacer este capitulo, así que espero que les agrade...

Bueno, por otro lado llego el momento de actualizar los Reviews:

Lune de Barlon: Agradezco tu mensaje, de verdad, pero sigo en pie con mi decisión de no revelarte nada contundente, lo mejor será que continúes leyendo... Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado!

Mashou No Tenshi: Bueno, solo diré que por Ryuichi no debes preocuparte, yo lo quiero mucho y jamás haré que le pase nada (Me refiero a que no habrá necesidad de que me busques... o.O). Por el momento sigue leyendo... Y sobre Shuichi, seguro pronto recordara quien es... Y si no, eso me dejara alargar un poco la historia.

Ileyse Vyntra: Konichiwa! A ti también te agradezco los mensajes, espero te sea interesante este capitulo...

Iserith: De verdad te agradezco que leas mi Finc... Y sobre lo de mala: No soy mala, solo soy escritora uu

Gravi-chan: Aritago! Sigue leyendo, y espero este capitulo te guste...

Shaosita: La verdad me agrado que me dejaras un Review aun que fuera algo pasado, aun así me llego y me dio mucho gusto... Espero que leas pronto este capitulo y me des tu opinión...

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Aun así muchas gracias por leer mi Finc y dejarme sus comentarios, para mi es muy importante por que eso me da muchas ganas de continuarlo...

Sigan leyendo y dejando mensajes!

Na No Da!


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7:_ NAOYA_**

- ¡Deja esas estupideces y abre la puerta! – grita Yuki molesto, mientras aporreaba a la puerta de la habitación que se mantenía cerrada y firme.

- ¡Ya te dije que no te dejare entrar¡¡Dijiste que este era mi cuarto, así que no tiene por que molestare¡¡Debes respetar mi espacio! – le respondió Shuichi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y abre¡¡No puedes hacerme esto, Shuichi! – la verdad era que Shuichi estaba pensando en obligar a Eiri a que dejara de llamarlo por su nombre, pues siempre que lo hacia, sentía que su corazón, por alguna extraña razón, latía mas aprisa, casi como si se le fuera a salir.

- ¡Ya te lo dije antes y te lo diré de nuevo: No te voy a abrir, así que deja de golpear la puerta! – le grito Shuichi tapándose los oídos pues comenzaba a escuchar de nuevo voces que le eran familiares y a la vez desconocidas...

- ¡No hasta que abras! – cada palabra que decía, era acompañada por un fuerte golpe a la puerta; Shuichi se quito de la puerta en donde estaba recargado, por miedo a que esta se cayera de un momento a otro, pero al dirigirse ala cama, todo se volvió borroso...

- Me siento... Mal... – murmuro mientras a tientas llegaba al bode de la cama, en donde se recargo sentado al suelo.

- ¡Shuichi, abre! – los gritos y los golpes de Yuki no ayudaban a que Shuichi se sintiera mejor, muy al contrario, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro.

- ¡Cállate¡¡No grites¡¡Ya Noooo! – al escuchar aquello, Yuki dejo de golpear la puerta.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto, pero Shuichi no respondió.

- ¡No entres¡¡No entres! – murmuraba una y otra vez tapándose los oídos y negando energéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos Shuichi, necesito entrar! – le dijo Yuki desde el otro lado.

- ¡No¡¡No entres! – escucho que le grito Shuichi desde el interior de la habitación.

- Es por tu bien, Shuichi – intento convencerlo con un tono de voz mas melosa.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así¡¡Deja de pronunciar mi nombre¡¡Deja de acercarte! –quizás Shuichi ya no sabia ni lo que decía, o por lo menos eso quería pensar Yuki, que se alejo de la puerta con un ceño lleno de decisión.

A los pocos minutos, Yuki regreso con un llavero en las manos, y con una de las llaves, abrió la puerta...

Shuichi levanto la vista: Tenía los ojos empañados, pero ante el asombro de Yuki, había un leve rayo de lucidez en él.

- ¿Shuichi? – pregunto algo inseguro.

- Ya no, por favor... Yuki... – y tras aquello se desmayo.

Yuki se quedo parado y contemplándolo por algunos segundos... El corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando Shuichi lo había nombrado como acostumbraba a llamarlo... Sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta él y lo levanto del suelo...

* * *

- ¡Tu tienes la culpa idiota! – exclamo Joshua mirando furioso a Eduard.

- ¡Me vuelves a llamar así y te romperé la cara – le advirtió Eduard que también parecía muy molesto.

- ¡Pues inténtalo! – lo reto Joshua aun mas molesto.

- Dejen de pelear... – les pidió Marco mirándolos nervioso.

- ¡Guarda silencio! – le espetaron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo que Marco se hiciera bolita de susto.

- ¡No puedo creerlo¡¡¿Cómo pude confiar en ti si se que eres pésimo para esto! – seguía diciendo Joshua molesto.

- ¿Por qué no cierras tu estúpida boca y me dejas pensar! – inquirió Eduard que comenzaba a perder la paciencia...

Si antes eran muy lindos y tiernos, ahora eran realimente temibles, y eso era lo que pensaba Marco que los miraba asustado.

- ¡Jamás volveré a confiar en ti y en tu estúpido sentido de la orientación¡¡Quizás no estaríamos perdidos en Quien Sabe Donde! – todo aquello lo estaban hablando en su idioma, así que cuando la gente pasaba a su alrededor, se les quedaba contemplando con curiosidad.

- Están llamando demasiado la atención... – les aviso Marco que sentía que se ponía rojo de la vergüenza al ver a la gente que pasaba y se les quedaba viendo o los señalaba. La verdad es que ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso, pues cada vez que salían a otras cuidades o otros continentes, y a Eduard se le ocurría caminar para "Conocer la ciudad", terminaban perdidos y con ese tipo de discusiones de por medio; Marco suspiro resignado.

- Voy a llamar a Ryuichi – les aviso mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero.

- ¡Si, esa es una gran idea, pro que si no, jamás saldremos de aquí! – exclamo Joshua molesto.

- ¡Si sabias que nos perderíamos¿Por qué demonios me seguiste! – le espeto Eduard molesto.

- ¡No lo se¡¡Quizás por que por primera vez pensé que tu cerebro funcionaria! – le respondió Joshua aun mas molesto.

- ¡O quizás por que eres un idiota! – Joshua abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Me las pagaras! –

* * *

Ryuichi se detuvo para buscar su celular cuando comenzó a sonar. Se dirigía con Noriko y Touma al despacho de este ultimo, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar, y al detenerse, los otros dos se detuvieron también.

Ryuichi saco el celular con mucho ciudad de no tirar los frasquitos de pastillas que llevaba, y los cuales le costaba mucho trabajo que no tintinearan al caminada.

- ¿Si? – pregunto Ryuichi cuando contesto, pues ya sabia que era Marco quien le llamaba.

- ¡Por fin! – escucho que dijo Marco del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿En donde están¿Cuándo bajamos no los encontramos? – pregunto Ryuichi.

- Bueno, es que decidimos salir a caminar. No íbamos a ir muy lejos – se apresuro a decir cuando Eduard y Joshua le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

- ¿Y en donde están? – pregunto Ryuichi.

- Por eso te llamamos Ryuichi, por que no lo sabemos – a Ryuichi le surgió una gota.

- ¡Fue el idiota de Eduard el que nos hizo perdernos! – escucho que gritaba Joshua.

- ¡Nadie te pidió que me siguieras, si aquí ahí un idiota, ese eres tu! – ahora era la voz de Eduard, y de inmediato, Ryuichi se figuró lo que sucedía, por que le paso algunas veces cuando salió a pasear con ellos en Los Ángeles... Eduard podía ser una persona muy hábil para muchas cosas y un increíble amigo, por desgracia, no tenía un buen sentido de la orientación, y aquello desesperaba a joshua.

- Descríbeme el lugar donde están – le pidió a Marco.

- No lo se, estamos frente a... Una casa – Ryuichi casi se va de boca al escuchar aquello.

- ¡Se mas especifico! – le espeto.

- Mmm. Pues hay una tienda donde a parecer venden árboles, un edificio muy grande, estamos enfrente de un hermoso parque, no se que mas decirte... – Marco se escuchaba inseguro y preocupado, sobre todo por que hacia poco había dejado de llover y parecía que volvería a comenzar la lluvia dentro de poco.

- Eso no me ayuda... – le dijo Ryuichi.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto por fin Noriko.

- Se perdieron – le respondió Ryuichi sonriéndole divertido. Noriko y Touma también sonrieron.

- Pero vaya que son tontos: salir a caminar sin conocer la ciudad – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- ¿No hay algo mas que puedas ver y que podamos identificar? – le pregunto Ryuichi, pero esta vez no respondió Marco.

- Estamos enfrente de un edificio que se llama: Ishikosa¿Quieres alguna señal mas? – aquélla voz serena e indiferente era la de Andréu, y Ryuichi pensó que cansado de soportar todo aquello, le quito el teléfono a Marco para terminar con su tortura.

- No, se en donde esta – respondió Ryuichi.

- Pues ven pronto o terminare matando a estos dos... – por el silencio sepulcral del otro lado del teléfono, Ryuichi se imagino que se refería a Eduard y Joshua, a los cuales les debía de haber dirigido una mirada como solo el sabia, ya que no dijeron nada.

- Esta bien, voy para allá – y colgó el teléfono aun asombrado.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Touma.

- Están frente al edificio: Ishikosa – respondió Ryuichi.

- Vamos, yo te acompaño por ellos – se ofreció de prisa Noriko, pues aun tenía muchas cosas que halar con el castaño.

- ¿No te molesta que nos marchemos Touma? – le pregunto Ryuichi algo inseguro.

- Descuida, aun tengo mucho trabajo, cuando regresen continuaremos con lo que hablábamos – y tras aquello, los despidió con una sonrisa...

* * *

Shuichi abrió levemente los ojos, pero había algo muy cercas de su rostro, que lo veía borroso y no lograba tomarle forma... ¡Un momento, aquello era¡¡Era un rostro!

Shuichi se paro de golpe alejándose de Yuki, pero se fue tan a la orilla, que cayo de golpe por el otro borde de la cama...

- ¿Te lastimaste? – le pregunto Yuki asomándose sobre la cama.

- Yo... – Shuichi se había puesto rojo de repente, pero para evitar que el escritor se diera cuanta de ello, bajo la cabeza rápidamente...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shuichi? – la verdad pensaba en prohibirle rotundamente a Eiri decir su nombre: El corazón comenzaba a latirle tan rápido, que casi podía sentir que de un momento a otro se le saldría, pero eso no podía ser, no podía, era un hombre, y Eiri también lo era, aquello estaba mal, lo que sentía no tenia lógica, no debía ser...

- Vamos Shuichi, debes recostarte – las manos de Eiri lo tomaron una por la cintura y la otra de la mano derecha para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero al leve contacto, Shuichi se estremeció y logro que Yuki lo soltara, pero aquello nada mas trajo como resultado que volviera a caer al suelo de sentón, pero asegurándose de que Eiri no pudiera verle el rostro que tenía tan rojo como el tomate, y que de hecho comenzaba a ponérsele morado de tanto sonrojarse...

- ¿Shuichi? –

- No me toques, yo puedo levantarme solo – se apresuro a responderle Shuichi mientras se paraba algo adolorido por el golpe, pero ocultando siempre su rojo rostro.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Yuki preocupado por su extraña actitud.

- Si... – respondió con tono cortante mientras se tiraba en la cama con la cara sobre una almohada.

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunto Yuki nada convencido.

- Solo quiero dormir... – la respuesta verdadera seria que quería estar solo, pero igual no se lo diría...

Yuki lo miro de reojo y abandono la habitación sin decir nada, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él al salir...

Shuichi despego la cara de la almohada y contemplo la puerta cerrada.

- Yu... Yuki... – y tras aquello, volvió a ocultar su rostro en la mullida almohada.

* * *

- Ho... – pero Ryuichi no pudo terminar la frase, pues se quedo contemplando asombrado, como Joshua y Eduard peleaban en plena calle mientras el pobre Marco intentaba detenerlos sin mucho éxito, y Andréu simplemente los ignoraba como si no viniera con ellos.

- ¡Por favor chicos! – les gritaba Marco, pero simplemente lo ignoraban...

- ¿Aun no terminan de pelear? – Marco volteo asombrado y vio a Ryuichi parado a su lado contemplando divertido a Eduard y Joshua que peleaban como furiosos gatos.

- No, aun no – respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisita que no pudo ser expresada, aun que al parecer Ryuichi si pudo...

- ¡Joshua¡¡Eduard! – al escuchar sus nombres, dejaron de pelear y se volvieron hacia Ryuichi que los contemplaba impaciente.

- ¡Hola Ryuichi! – le saludo Eduard sonriéndole ampliamente, mientras estando sobre Joshua, le jalaba la mejilla.

- ¡Hola mi amigo! – se apresuro a decir Joshua que le jalaba e cabello a Eduard y no lo soltaba...

- Dejen de pelear y vamonos, dentro de un rato caerá una fuerte tormenta y la verdad no quiero volver a mojarme – ambos se pararon en cuanto Ryuichi dijo aquello.

- ¿Cómo regresaremos? – quiso saber Marco.

- Noriko me trajo; Nos llevara a NG y luego de que termine lo que tengo que hacer, iremos a casa¿O quieres que los llevemos de una vez a casa? –

- Esta bien, te esperaremos, además, tengo muchas ganas de ver y hablar con el buen Touma... – le respondió Marco pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Ryuichi solo sonrió.

* * *

- ¡Demonios¡Si tan solo hubiera escrito un diario! – Shuichi había estado esculcando por toda la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera darle alguna pista, pero no le pediría ayuda a Eiri, de por si ya era difícil verlo sin ruborizarse – Aun que ahora que lo pienso... – dijo levantándose pensativo y con la mano derecha en la barbilla – Aun si hubiera escrito un diario, ni siquiera podría recordar en donde lo guarde – hizo una mueca de frustración y camino hasta la cama donde se dejo caer de espaldas.

La verdad era que comenzaba a sentirse aun mas desesperado, y no le daba buena espina lo que estaba sintiendo: Aquel sentimiento lo asustaba mucho, y por ello prefería estar todo el día encerrado en el cuarto...

* * *

- Por cierto¿Cómo es que se perdieron si saben hablar Japonés? – les pregunto Noriko una vez que estaban en el carro de camino a la disquera.

- Bueno, Ryuichi nos enseño a hablarlo mientras estuvo en Los Ángeles, pero jamás aprendimos a leerlo, así que no sabíamos donde estábamos ni como regresar – le explico Marco.

- Y no íbamos a pedirle dirección a la gente, pensarían que somos unos estúpidos – añadió Eduard.

- Pues tu no estas lejos de serlo – dijo Joshua mordazmente; Eduard le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Un fuerte relámpago anuncio la lluvia, y casi enseguida, un fuerte tormento comenzó a caer.

- ¡Genial, Lo que nos faltaba – exclamo Noriko al ver caer la torrencial lluvia acompañada de estruendosos relámpagos y un feroz viento, lo cual, nuevamente, opacaba la vista.

- Lo mejor será que te detengas – sugirió Marco, pues se había dado cuenta de que Noriko hacia un gran esfuerzo por tratar de ver al auto que estaba delante de ella.

- Pero no logro ver... – un fuerte golpe tanto por la parte delantera como por la parte trasera, anunciaron que tanto Noriko había chocado el carro delantero, como un carro los había chocado a ellos.

- ¡Que estúpido! – exclamo Noriko golpeando furiosa el volante.

- Bien, al parecer no quedaremos aquí un buen rato – comento Eduard intentando acomodarse en el asiento para estar cómodo.

- ¿A dónde vas! – le pregunto Ryuichi a Noriko cuando vio que esta quito el seguro de su puerta.

- Creo que es lógico Ryuichi, necesito salir a ver que tantos daños se han causa... – pero un fuerte golpe del lado de la ventanilla de Marco (Que se encontraba del lado izquierdo), anuncio que un carro acababa de chocarlos, y acompañado de ese fuerte golpe, Marco, Eduard, Joshua, Ryuichi y Noriko gritaron asustados.

- ¿QUÉ NADIE LES ENSEÑO A CONDUCIR! – exclamo Noriko mas furiosa que antes, y es que la puerta estaba levemente sumida y el vidrio todo astillado.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Ryuichi quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y volteándose sobre su asiento para ver a los que estaban en la parte trasera.

- Si... – respondió Marco que estaba casi sobre Joshua, pues cuando chocaron la puerta, pego un brinco para alejarse de inmediato.

De pronto, escucharon un fuerte impacto no muy lejos, y supusieron que algunos carros mas habían chocado cercas.

- Esto me pone nervioso – murmuro Eduard lo suficientemente alto como para que todos le oyeran.

- No seas cobarde – le reprocho Andréu que había permanecido callado y atento a todo lo que sucedía.

- A mi me da miedo – dijo Marco – Un árbol se podría caerse: La lluvia es muy fuerte –

- ¡No digas es! – le espeto Eduard aun mas incomodo.

- ¡Esto es una tontería! – oyeron decir a Noriko, que había sacado un celular y marcaba a alguien.

- ¿A quien llamas? – le pregunto Ryuichi volviendo a sentarse.

- A Touma: Querrá saber en donde anda... – pero antes de poder terminar, el celular de Ryuichi comenzó a sonar.

- Hablando del rey de Roma – dijo Marco con una risita divertida mientras Ryuichi se apresuraba a buscar su celular.

Pero cuando Ryuichi contemplo la pantalla del celular, vio un numero telefónico que no conocía...

- No es Touma... – murmuro antes de contestar - ¿Bueno? - todos lo contemplaron con curiosidad, pero conforme Ryuichi permanecía callado escuchando lo que aquella persona desconocida le decía, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse pálido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryuichi? – le pregunto Noriko preocupada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – se apresuro a preguntarle Marco que también lo miraba preocupado.

Ryuichi no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas que sus amigos le hacían, solo siguió escuchando en silencio lo que aquélla persona le decía, mientras a cada palabra, se ponía mas pálido.

De pronto, Ryuichi se despego el celular del oído: Su ahora pálido rostro reflejaba miedo.

- ¿Quién era? – se apresuro a preguntarle Marco que aun lo contemplaba preocupado, pero antes de que Ryuichi respondiera, un nuevo golpe, esta vez del lado donde iba el castaño, los tomo de sorpresa a todos...

El impacto esta vez fue mas fuerte que los anteriores, casi dio la impresión de que el carro los había visto y se había lanzado contra ellos...

La puerta quedo aun mas sumida que la del lado de Marco, y el vidrio, por la fuerza del impacto, se había roto completamente dejando entrar la fuerte lluvia... Noriko, como acto reflejo, se había cubierto el rostro y lo había volteado hacia la ventan de su lado, por lo que solo obtuvo algunos leves rasguños de pequeños vidrios que salieron volando... Ryuichi, al estar mas cercas, solo alcanzo a hacerse hacia donde estaba Noriko, pero pudo sentir claramente el dolor que le provocaban los vidrios que pasaban a su lado arañándole la cara y las manos con las cuales había intentado cubrirse el rostro...

Nadie dijo nada por algún tiempo, todos estaban atónitos ante lo ocurrido, hasta que...

- ¡Ryuichi! – exclamo Marco asustado: Aun que habían sido heridas muy superficiales, le estaban sangrando como si hubieran sido profunda, y sus esfuerzos por limpiarse la sangre con la manga de la chamarra, no servían de mucho, sobre todo con la lluvia entrando por la ventana y haciendo que la sangre resbalara de su rostro y manchara su camisa azul.

- ¡Dios santo, Ryuichi! – dijo Noriko mirándolo asustada.

- No es nada Noriko, han sido cortes muy leves – se apresuro a decirle Ryuichi.

- Lo mejor será que salgamos del auto – sugirió Andréu.

- Pero será muy peligroso con esa tormenta – inquirió Eduard.

- Pues ya vimos que el carro no era una buena idea como refugio, y ahora le esta entrando toda el agua – eso era decir poco, Ryuichi ya estaba completamente empapado...

Todos intentaron salir del auto con algo de esfuerzo, e parte por la fuerte lluvia, y e parte por el fuerte viento...

- ¡Vamos Ryuichi! – le grito Noriko por encima de la estruendosa lluvia, mientras el vocalista salía apresurado del carro, por el lado de Noriko.

Una vez fuera del auto, Ryuichi se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaba a ver casi anda, y le vino a la mente la idea de regresar de nuevo al auto, cuando de pronto, alguien lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo para que caminara; Estaba apunto de resistirse cuando escucho aquélla voz seria e indiferente.

- Es peligroso que te quedes en medio de la calle – era Andréu, así que mas tranquilo, lo siguió dejándose guiar.

Pasaron por un montón de coches estacionados, y mas de una vez, Ryuichi se había pegado con alguna defensa a cruzas entre dos coches; De pronto, Ryuichi tropezó con una subidita que le indicaba que habían llegado ala banqueta.

- ¡Auch¡Auch¡Auch¡Auch! – se quejo mientras se hincaba y se sobaba la cara, de la cual aun le salía sangre, pero era eliminada inmediatamente por el agua que caía... Lo malo era que ahora toda su camisa estaba manchada de sangre...

- ¡Camina! – le apremio Andréu tomándolo de nuevo de la mano y jalándolo.

Al poco tiempo estuvieron debajo de una lona que los cubría algo de la fuerte lluvia.

- ¡Ryuichi! – exclamo Noriko acercándose apresurado hasta él, pero lo que le había dicho el castaño era cierto, eran cortes muy leves, y aun así sangraban demasiado, quizás eso era lo que preocupaba a Noriko.

- Lo mejor será hablarle a Touma – sugirió Marco.

- Es verdad – acepto Noriko mientras sacaba su celular; Ryuichi pareció buscar el suyo entre las bolsas de su chamarra, pero...

- ¡Se me cayo el celular! – exclamo preocupado, pero mientras seguía rebuscando, su rostro se contrajo en una mas profunda mueca de preocupación que no paso inadvertida por los que le rodeaban.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryuichi? – le preguntó Noriko.

- Que curioso – dijo este sonriendo nervioso – Paso lo que siempre estuve deseando que pasara – nadie comprendió a lo que se refería el castaño.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunto Marco.

- Olvídenlo – se apresuro a decirles Ryuichi sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, mientras se limpiaba unas gotitas de sangre que seguían saliéndole.

- Bueno, entonces yo llamare a Touma – dijo Noriko tomando su celular y marcando un numero, pero sonaba ocupado.

- Que raro, esta ocupado – dijo Noriko pensativa.

- Será por que esta hablando con alguien – dijo Ryuichi recargándose a la pared, la verdad que se estaba arrepintiéndose de no tomarse las pastillas a las horas indicadas: Comenzaba a sentirse levemente mareado, lo bueno fue que nadie lo noto pues estaban mas preocupados contemplando la gruesa cortina de lluvia que caía con fuerza delante de ellos, acompañada de poderosos truenos y un fuerte viento.

* * *

- Esta lloviendo – murmuro Shuichi contemplando la ventana desde la cama en la que se encontraba sentado, y cuando se tumbo de espaldas sobre la misma, se percato de que Yuki se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta contemplándolo.

De un salto se paro de la cama intentando no darle la cara al escritor, pues la tenía sumamente roja... ¡Rayos¿Por que tenía que ponerse así siempre que lo veía, y lo que era aun peor¡¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso por él!

- ¿Comerás? – le pregunto Yuki que parecía no haberse percatado de nada.

- S... Si – respondió Shuichi sintiendo que la cara comenzaba a arderle de lo rojo que se estaba poniendo.

- Te espero en el comedor – le informo Yuki mientras se alejaba para preparar servir la comida.

- ¿Por qué a mi? - pensó Shuichi con tristeza mientras salía detrás de Eiri tratando de controlarse.

* * *

La lluvia aun no se calmaba, lo cual comenzaba a desesperar a Noriko y a varios de los chicos, mientras que Ryuichi, que ahora comenzaba a ver también borroso y a respirar con dificultad, se sentó en el suelo, al sentir que de un momento a otro, las piernas dejarían de sostenerlo mas, por suerte, nadie pareció percatarse de aquello...

- ¿Aun no responde Touma? – le pregunto Marco a Noriko, la cual parecía haber desistid de intentar comunicarse con Touma.

- No, tal parece que no contestara – dijo tras un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué no para de llover? – pregunto Eduard impaciente.

- ¡Pues no estaríamos en estas situaciones si no fuera por tu culpa! – le espero Joshua molesto.

- ¡No comiences con eso! – le advirtió Eduard.

- ¿O que harás, golpearme; Seguramente si me intentas perseguir, al dar la vuelta a la esquina te pierdes – inquirió Joshua burlón.

- ¡Ya basta! – y una nueva pelea se desato entre ambos chicos.

- ¡Por favor, cálmense, no es el mejor momento! – intento controlarlos Marco.

De pronto, pudieron escuchar el rechinar de unas llantas en el asfalto mojado, señal de que un auto, se movía entre aquélla lluvia una gran velocidad... Todos se volvieron hacia donde provenía aquel ruido, e incluso Ryuichi se levanto con curiosidad...

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Eduard.

- Es un auto genio – respondió Joshua sarcásticamente.

- ¡Ya se que es un auto idiota, yo me refiero a que ¿Como un auto puede avanzar con esta tormenta? – respondió Eduard enojado.

- Pues especifica, chico listo – pero antes de que Eduard pudiera responderle con lo que seguramente seria una ofensa, escucharon el auto rechinar justo frente a ellos con un ruido mortal, mientras una cortina de agua levantada por las llantas al frenar, los volvió a mojar.

- ¡Que se cree ese idota al frenar de esa manera y encima de la banqueta! – exclamo Marco indignado y asustado, pues pese a la fuerte lluvia, podía ver un auto plateado deportivo justo frente a ellos, de hecho, Marco tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás para evitar ser arrollado.

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió frente a ellos.

- Suban por favor – les dijo la voz de un hombre desde dentro del auto.

- ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerte caso? – pregunto Joshua con desconfianza, mientras trataba de ver quien estaba al volante de aquel auto.

- Ryuichi, es hora de irnos – todos voltearon a ver a Ryuichi que parecía aturdido.

- ¿Le conoces? – le pregunto Noriko.

- ¿No lo recuerdas Noriko, es Naoya – Noriko hizo la misma expresión de asombro que Ryuichi.

- ¿Quién es Naoya? – pregunto Marco.

- No importa, por ahora será mejor hacer lo que dice – le respondió Noriko abriendo la puerta de la parte trasera para entrar al auto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Marco a Ryuichi mientras los demás subía a la parte trasera.

- No creo que sea buena idea – respondió Ryuichi con una mueca de miedo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Marco acercándose a él, y solo hasta entonces, se percato de que Ryuichi estaba algo pálido - ¿Estas bien? – se apresuro a preguntarle.

- Si, si, yo estoy bien – contesto Ryuichi de inmediato.

- Suban ya – les ordeno la voz dentro del carro.

- ¿Por qué no quieres subir? – le pregunto Marco.

- Nunca me a gustado ir en el mismo auto que Naoya... – pero en aquel momento, sintió como le ponían una pistola en la cabeza, lo cual le hizo ponerse mas pálido aun.

Marco hizo un gesto de miedo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás al ver la pistola; Un hombre maduro de unos 40 años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era el que apuntaba a Ryuichi con la pistola, mientras en su rostro, se reflejaba una expresión autoritaria.

- No lo repetiré de nuevo, sube al auto Ryuichi – le dijo con toda calma.

- ¡NO HAGAS ESO¡¡ME ASUSTASTE! – le grito Ryuichi al ver quien era el que le estaba apuntando con el arma, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿El es Naoya? – pregunto Marco intentando sonreír para disfrazar el miedo que había sentido, y lo desconcertado que se encontraba.

- Es hora de irnos – le dijo Naoya a Ryuichi guardando la pistola.

- ¡Yo no pienso subir al mismo auto que tu, y mucho menos si tu conduces! – le espeto Ryuichi haciéndose para tras con el vivo reflejo del miedo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Marco sin comprender, pero entonces, vio como Naoya se acerco a Ryuichi con paso tranquilo, pero Ryuichi se veía alterado, y cuando intento echar a correr, Naoya lo agarro del brazo y se lo hecho al hombro con una facilidad asombrosa, casi como si Ryuichi no fuera mas pesado que un pequeño de 5 años.

- ¡Suéltame¡¡No subiré al mismo auto que tu¡¡Naoya, a esto se le llama secuestro¡¡Ayuda¡¡Por favor, me secuestran! – gritaba aterrado mientras golpeaba la espalda de Naoya con sus puños, y pataleaba desesperado en un intento de soltarse.

- Sube al auto – le indico a Marco mientras caminaba con Ryuichi sobre su hombro, el cual trataba en vano de resistirse a ser llevado, pero por mas gritos que daba, nadie lo escuchaba a causa de la fuerte lluvia.

Naoya dejo a Ryuichi en el asiento delantero y cerro la puerta rápidamente para evitar que intentara salirse, mientras le ponía el seguro automático, y tras esto, se apresuro a subir al auto también.

- ¡Naoya, me las pagaras! – le grito Ryuichi intentando en vano abrir la puerta, y entonces se le ocurrió algo: La ventana, por desgracia, cuando comenzaba a abrir la ventana, Naoya ingreso al auto y lo obligo a sentarse jalando de la chamarra.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ryuichi? – le pregunto Noriko preocupada al ver al chico tan alterado.

- No hagas preguntas y ponte el cinturón – le respondió Ryuichi nervioso, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón lo mas apretado que podía.

Noriko frunció el entrecejo confusa, pero hizo lo que el castaño le indico, al tiempo que los demás también se abrochaban el cinturón, y como la camioneta era espaciosa, no hubo problemas.

- ¿Listos? – pregunto Naoya.

- ¡No! – se apresuro a responder Ryuichi.

- Bien... – y sin esperar a escuchar algo mas, piso el pedal;, Ryuichi sintió que se iba hasta tras de su asiento por la velocidad que el auto había tomado tan solo al arrancar...

* * *

Na No Da!

¿Como les va?

Como siempre, reportandome antes de que sea demaciado tarde... En verdad apresio mucho sus comentarios, y espero sigan leyendo mi historia y dejandome mensajes, que para mi son muy importantes y me dan animos para continuar, Arigato!

Bueno, vamos con los agradecimientos:

Arien: No sabes el gusto que me da que mi historia te guste, la verda tengo algunos problemas para continuarla pero hago todo lo posible por no defraudar a personas como tu, Arigato!

Iserith: Ja Ja Ja, me divirtio mucho tu mensaje, pero no te apures, que no es eso lo que piensas, Amiya sera malo, y tendra la mente mas retorcida y sucia del mundo, pero él jamas... Que digo, mejor no negare nada o luego me metere en problemas... nn Que mas puedo decir, solo que gracias por leer mi Finc y por escribir mensajes, que mientras tu los escribas, yo escribire esta historia para que gente como tu pueda leerla nn

Lune de Barlon¡Hay mi querida amigocha, a ti que te puedo decir, supongo que un gracias no seria suficente para mostrar el eterno agradecimeinto que siento por darme animos y platicar conmigo... Me facina que haya gente como tu, y que esa gente sea mi amiga, espero este Finc sea de tu agrado, Arigato, Tomodachi!

Gravi chan: No te apures por que el mensaje no llegue completo, aqui lo que importa es la intencion... Arigato por escribirme y por tomarte un tiempo para leer mi Finc, no sabeslo importante que son para mi los comentarios de ustedes, y sobre lo de que eres curiosa, mejor asi, por que eso hara que sigas leyendo mi historia nn

Mashou No Tenshi: Jo Jo, tranquila, que son muchas preguntas a la vez, y la verdad yo no te las respondere, la misma historiate las ira respondiendo conforme pasen los capitulos... Aun asi te agradezco el comentario, sigue leyendo mi historia y te prometo que tus dudas se aclararan... Hane!

Bien, ya termine de agradecerles, asi que solo me queda algo ams que decirles: No dejen de leer y de mandar mensajes Na No Da! nn


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8:_ PERSONALIDADES..._**

Aquel carro deportivo de color plateado se detuvo tras frenar con tal violencia, que la gente que pasaba por ahí se asomaba curiosa por saber quien era el loco que conducía tan lindo y espacioso auto.

La lluvia ya se había detenido, pero aun el viento soplaba con fuerza y el cielo se encontraba nubloso.

- ¡Llegamos! – anuncio Naoya con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero quizás era el único contento, los demás, incluyendo Andréu, tenían una mueca de terror y estaban hasta atrás de sus asientos, incapaces de moverse.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – grito Ryuichi intentando quitarse el cinturón para salir de aquel auto, y no fue el único, por que en cuanto Eduard, Joshua y Marco pudieron recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, también comenzaron a luchar por salir cuanto antes de aquel coche, el único problema ara que los cinturones no abrían, parecían tener un seguro especial.

- Naoya¿Por qué los cinturones no abren? – le pegunto Noriko que también había comenzado a forcejear en un intento de abrir su cinturón.

- Tienen un seguro especial – le respondió Naoya comprobando lo que todos pensaban.

- Bueno, ya nos trajiste... ¡Ahora sácanos de aquí! – le espeto Eduard con un genuino gesto de terror, mientras ya no luchaba por abrir su cinturón, si no por abrir la puerta, pero estaba tan nervioso, que no atinaba a abrirla.

Ante el asombro de todos, Naoya se quito el cinturón y salió del auto...

- ¿A dónde va? – pregunto Marco mientras lo observaba rodear el auto por la parte delantera...

- Me pidió que te llevara ante el lo mas pronto posible – le dijo Naoya a Ryuichi al abrir la puerta, mientras le quitaba el cinturón.

- Esta... Esta bien, creo... – dijo Ryuichi saliendo del auto y caminando junto con Naoya.

- ¡Oye¡Sácanos de aquí también! – le grito Joshua la verlos alejarse, mientras seguía intentando zafarse del cinturón.

- ¿Seria buena idea dejarlo solo con ese tipo? – pregunto Eduard que contemplaba como Naoya y Ryuichi ingresaban a la disquera.

- ¡Claro que no! – le espeto Marco que contemplaba con recelo a Naoya, mientras luchaba mas febrilmente por liberarse.

Antes de subir al elevador, Ryuichi vio que Naoya saco un pequeño control remoto que presiono, para luego empujarlo hacia dentro del elevador.

- Dime una cosa Naoya¿Por qué llegaste así de repente? – le pregunto Ryuichi mirándolo con seriedad; Aquel porte de Naoya, con una pistola en la cintura, otra mas en el chaleco, y una en el tobillo, le hacia mucha referencia a cierta persona que fue su manager en el pasado, pero mejor que nadie sabia que si quizás ambos venían del mismo lugar, Naoya era mas temible que K...

- Touma me explico lo que estaba sucediendo... – Ryuichi intento mantenerse sereno, pero un estremecimiento involuntario le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Ya veo. Pero para que te haya hecho venir de esa forma, eso significa que ya hablo con Amiya¿No es verdad? – pregunto mirándolo con mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

- Así es; Yo estuve aquí cuando hablo con él, pero Amiya sigue en las mismas que hace 3 años... En cuanto se fue, Touma te llamo por teléfono, pero al no contestar, se preocupo de que algo malo te fuera a pasar y me mando a buscarte – en ese momento, Ryuichi recordó algo que por tanto alboroto, había olvidado, pero intento disimular con una sonrisa que mas que otra cosa, parecía nerviosa.

Naoya lo miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Y de que hablaron? – le pregunto intentando alejar aquel recuerdo de su mente.

- Touma sabe que el fue el causante de lo sucedido en el ensayo hace ya 2 semanas, y Amiya sigue siendo tan hipócrita, que ni siquiera se atrevió a negarlo, simplemente dijo que dos bandas debían de caer con todo y sus integrantes, para que Kait ascendiera. Siempre he pensado que ese tipo esta loco, pero a Touma el que mas le preocupa eres tu, por que sabe que sin ti, la banda no puede hacer nada, y esta seguro de que Amiya piensa igual, así que por ahora, lo que mas le preocupa es tu seguridad... Ahora que lo recuerdo menciono algo de otro vocalista que pertenece a otra banda: Soy muy malo para los nombres... –

- Se llama Bad Luck, y su vocalista es Shuichi – le respondió Ryuichi algo intranquilo.

- Pues bueno, Touma dijo que ese chico también debía de andarse con cuidado, por que si el propósito de Amiya es destruir a ambas bandas, no necesariamente debe gastar esfuerzos en todos los miembros, pues solo con deshacerse de los vocalistas, las bandas dejaran de funcionar como lo hacían... – a Ryuichi le volvió a recorrer un segundo escalofrió, pero no por miedo a si mismo, si no por miedo a Shuichi, que nada tenía que ver con todo aquello, y únicamente por estar en segundo lugar en el rating, su vida peligraba...

- Shuichi perdió la memoria en el accidente pasado, Amiya debería dejarlo en paz por lo menos a él, ya que no representa ninguna amenaza – dijo con voz apaga y tono triste.

- Pero cabe la posibilidad de que el chico recupere la memoria, Ryuichi, y lo que Amiya no desea, es que le den competencia, y lo sabes – le recordó Naoya.

- ¿Quién diría que te tendría que volver a soportar día y noche? – inquirió Ryuichi con amargo sarcasmo.

- Vamos Ryuichi, será mas divertido esta vez, te lo prometo – le dijo Naoya palmeándole la espalda con tal fuerza, que a Ryuichi se le escapo el aire de los pulmones...

- ¡COF¡COF! Eso es lo que me temo... – murmuro intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

En aquel momento, la puerta del elevador se abrió dando paso a un pasillo lujoso y muy cómodo, decorado con algunos detalles en oro y plata... Ese era el piso privado de Touma, y se encontraba en el piso superior de la disquera.

Para Ryuichi aquello ya no resultaba tan asombroso como antes, pues ahora solía pasar todo el día ahí, y de vez en cuando la noche... Cosa aparte era Naoya...

- Este lugar bien se podría confundir con la casa de Touma – y no estaba del todo equivocado, ya que ese piso era exclusivo par él, y era a donde se iba cuando no quería que nadie le molestara; En aquel piso tenía un despacho muy amplio para trabajar, pero también una alberca, una enorme y hermosa terraza de hermosa vista, un bonito y acogedor cuarto, una cocina y un comedor, prácticamente se podría afirmar que esa era la casa de Touma, pues pasaba mas tiempo ahí que en su verdadera casa...

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que bien podía ser un laberinto con pasillos hacia todos lados y direcciones, que llevaban a diferentes partes de aquello que bien se podría llamar: Casa.

Mientras doblaban una esquina, Ryuichi se apresuro a subirse el cierre de la chamarra, al recordar que la camisa la tenía llena de sangre, y aun que la cara ya no le sangraba, seguramente por que la sangre se le había bajado del susto, aun así no quería que Touma se preocupara si no hacia falta, y en aquel momento tenía mucho en que pensar como para preocuparse mas por él.

Naoya lo miro de reojo y sonrió; Conocía muy bien el buen corazón de Ryuichi y lo mucho que se esforzaba por no causarle problemas a Touma, cosa casi imposible siendo tan hiperactivo como era, sin embargo, siempre ponía de su parte, y a veces resultaba realmente divertido pasar el rato con el vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

Después de caminar un poco, se detuvieron frente a una hermosa puerta de madera de caoba muy bien tallada con figuras y formas distintas y muy bonitas. Naoya abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar ingresar primero a Ryuichi, ya que sabia lo preocupado que a estas alturas debía de estar Touma, y que lo que mas le gustaría ver al abrirse la puerta, era a Ryuichi ingresando sano y salvo, o lo mas sano y salvo que se pudiera...

En cuanto la puerta se había abierto, Touma se había levantado de su asiento casi sin poder respirara de lo nervioso que estaba: Había dado ordenes muy claras de que nadie que no fuera Naoya o algún integrante de Nittle Grasper le molestara, así que cuando la puerta se abrió, ya se imaginaba quien era, y sintió que el alma le volvía, al ver ingresar a Ryuichi...

- ¡Hola! – exclamo Ryuichi sonriéndole con aquel gesto infantil que solo él sabia.

- ¡Ryuichi! – exclamo Touma alejándose de su escritorio y acercándose al vocalista para abrazarlo. Touma y Ryuichi siempre había mantenido su relación casi en secreto, pero con las únicas personas que quizás a Touma no le daba miedo demostrar lo que sentía por Ryuichi, eran: Noriko, Naoya, o inclusive los amigos de Ryuichi, que se habían vuelto sus amigos después de mil y un problemas...

- ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – le pregunto Touma alejándose un poco de él para contemplarlo; Ryuichi agacho la cabeza para ocultar su rostro de los escrutiñadores ojos de Touma.

- Nada – se apresuro a responder. Estaba aun empapado por la lluvia, pero aquello no había hecho que Touma pasara por alto aquellos pequeños cortes que tenía en diferentes partes de la cara.

- También los tienes en las manos – le dijo al tomar las manos de Ryuichi que tenía sujetas entre las suyas.

- ¡No es nada! – le espeto Ryuichi molesto, mientras con un movimiento brusco, zafaba sus manos de las de Touma; Si había algo de Touma que le molestara, era que quizás se preocupaba mucho por él, y era lo que menos quería, que Touma se preocupara por su culpa...

- Lo siento – le dijo Touma sonriéndole con ternura mientras volvía a abrazarlo – Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, estas helado – le dijo después de separarse.

Ryuichi solo asintió y salió del despacho de Touma sonriendo levemente.

- Muchas gracias por traerlo – le dijo Touma mirando a Naoya agradecido.

- No te preocupes Touma – le respondió Naoya sonriéndole.

- Desde ahora quiero que estés muy al pendiente de él y de Noriko... –

- Y de ti también Touma, recuerda que el contrato especifica que debo cuidar de los integrantes de Nittle Grasper – le respondió Naoya haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Los".

- No me opondré a que hagas tu trabajo, pero sobre todo quiero mayor vigilancia para Ryuichi, no quiero que lo dejes solo durante mucho tiempo, y cualquier cosa que ocurra me avisas de inmediato... – una idea pareció venirle de pronto a la cabeza - ¿En donde están Noriko y los demás? – casi como si su mente hubiera evocado su aparición, ingreso Noriko muy furiosa seguida de Andréu, Eduard, Marco y Joshua que tampoco parecían muy contentos.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a dejarnos ahí afuera! – le espeto Noriko molesta.

- ¿En donde esta Ryuichi? – se apresuro a preguntar Marco que desde que había entrado, lo había buscado con la mirada.

- Esta cambiándose, y creo que ustedes debería hacer lo mismo – le respondió Touma que ya se había sentado de nuevo en su cómodo asiento de piel, tras su escritorio – Mas tarde quizás, podamos cenar – la idea de una rica cena y ropa que no estuviera estilando como la de ellos, pareció agradarles, y sin decir mas, accedieron...

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Shuichi a Eiri algo cohibido, pues este llevaba mas de media hora observándolo pensativo, y aquello no parecía ayudarle al chico a tranquilizar sus nervios.

- Esta pensando, eso es todo – le respondió Yuki sin darle gran importancia, pero también sin apartar los ojos de Shuichi.

- ¿Y no podrías voltear hacia otro lado para pensar? – le pregunto Shuichi aun mas incomodo que antes.

- Necesito inspiración para pensar... – le respondió Yuki con picardía, lo que obtuvo que el pobre de Shuichi de ruborizara, lo que esta vez no paso inadvertido por Yuki que sonrió al ver la reacción de su pequeño Koibito.

- La inspiración la puedes encontrar en cualquier parte – dijo Shuichi intentando no prestar atención a aquellas extrañas miradas que Eiri estaba poniendo.

- Pero me inspiro mas de esta forma... – su tono inclusive ya había pasado de ser bromista a ser pícaro.

- Que tonterías – exclamo intentando mantener la calma, cosa ya casi imposible...

- ¿Tu crees...? – aquélla no fue una pregunta, pero Shuichi estaba tan nervioso, que no sabia como catalogarla...

- Mira, tengo sueño, así que me iré a dormir – le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo donde había estado sentado contemplando la lluvia caer con fuerza, pero como ya había dejado de llover, y la situación se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, pues lo mejor era irse a su cuarto.

- ¿No vas a cenar? – le pregunto sin dejar de verlo y sin cambiar la expresión de su mirada mientras lo veía caminar hacia la puerta de la sala.

- De pronto se me quito el hambre – le respondió Shuichi sintiendo como la cabeza volvía a darle vueltas.

- Pero no será por falta de hambre... – si Eiri seguía así, Shuichi ni quería pensar lo que podría pasar, y sacudiendo la cabeza fervientemente de un lado a otro, salió de la sala, mientras que Yuki lo miraba divertido.

- Falta poco – dijo para después beber un poco del vino que tenía en el vaso...

* * *

El sol salió tan cálido y reluciente como acostumbraba, pero esta vez, parecía que otra cosa seria lo que despertaría a Ryuichi, y no seria el único...

Naoya ingreso a la habitación del castaño tan sigilosamente como solo él podía; Cuando llego al tocador, dejo sobre este una granada a la que acababa de quitarle el seguro, y con el mismo sigilo con el que ingreso, volvió a salir... Al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Ryuichi, se escucharon 4 explosiones sordas en diferentes partes de la casa...

Naoya sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor para esperar ahí a los bellos durmientes que seguramente no tardarían nada en bajar...

Al poco rato, Ryuichi ingreso al comedor con el cabello húmedo y una actitud muy despierta y fresca, señal de que se acababa de bañar.

- Tardaste en despertar – le dijo Naoya al verlo aparecer, mientras se paraba de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, y se dirigía a la cocina que estaba enseguida.

- Es que olvide que alguien tenía una rara maña de despertar a la gente cuando pasaban de las 9:00, por que de haberme acordado, me habría despertado a las 6:00 con tal de evitarlo... – le respondió Ryuichi con sarcasmo mientras le lanzaba miradas poco amigables.

- ¿QUIEN LO HIZO¡¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS PUSO UNA GRANADA DE JUGUETE EN MI CUARTO! – pregunto Joshua ingresando al comedor con un gesto furioso: Él también se había bañado ya que le había caído pólvora de la granada...

- Fue: Naoya – le informo Ryuichi con toda calma mientras se sentaba al lado de Andréu que ya estaba ahí cuando Ryuichi entro a la cocina.

En aquel momento, Naoya salió de la cocina con una bandeja que tenía 2 tazas de café.

- ¿Nadie te enseño que existen los despertadores para levantarse temprano! – le espeto Joshua al verlo ingresar.

- Buenos días Joshua – le saludo Naoya tan alegremente, que aquello casi parecía hipocresía.

- ¿Acaso piensas despertarnos así todas las mañanas! – le pregunto azotado las manos en la mesa.

- Lo hará si no te levantas antes de las 9:00 – le advirtió Ryuichi sin tomar gran importancia a lo que acababa de decir, lo cual indicaba lo acostumbrado que estaba a esas mañas de Naoya.

- Aquí tienes – le dijo Naoya a Ryuichi mientras le entregaba una de las tazas.

- Gracias – le agradeció Ryuichi tomando la taza de café que le ofrecía.

- Y esta es para ti – le dijo a Joshua poniendo la taza de café frente a él.

- ¡Me voy a volver loco! – exclamo mientras con aire de resignación, se dejaba caer en la silla que tenía detrás de él.

- Entonces la próxima vez ya se a que horas despertarme – todos voltearon a ver a Marco que acaba de ingresar y también parecía haberse bañado recientemente.

- ¿Ya despertó Eduard? – le pregunto Joshua.

- Lo dudo, a él ni siquiera una explosión verdadera lo despertaría... – le respondió Marco sonriendo divertido ante la idea.

Tras aquélla afirmación, Ryuichi contemplo temeroso a Naoya, al cual los ojos le brillaban como si lo que hubiera dicho Marco, fuera mas un reto que una afirmación...

- Naoya, no... – pero antes de que Ryuichi pudiera terminar la frase, Naoya ya había abandonado el comedor como un tornado.

- ¿Y a ese que le pico? – le pregunto Marco a Ryuichi mientras le robaba la taza de café a Joshua que ni siquiera la había tocado.

- ¡Era mía! – le espeto Joshua molesto, pero antes de que Marco le contestara, se escucharon 3 explosiones muy fuertes una después de otra, lo que ocasiono que la casa se cimbrara.

- ¡Tiembla! – grito Marco echándose bajo la mesa con una expresión de miedo.

- Mejor voy a detener a Naoya, si no, terminare perdiendo dos cosas... – dijo Ryuichi tras un suspiro mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa y se levantaba con un gesto de resignación.

- Dos cosas? – repitió Joshua sin comprender.

- ¿Cuáles son esas dos cosas? – quiso saber Marco.

- Mi casa y a mi amigo – le respondió Ryuichi mientras salía apresurado, pues una cuarta explosión se escucho en el segundo piso de la casa.

Tras la quinta explosión que sucedió justo cuando Ryuichi acaba de abandonar el comedor, Joshua y Marco se apresuraron a alcanzarlo.

- ¡YA¡¡ALÉJATE DE MI¡¡ERES UN MALDITO¡¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO! – cuando Ryuichi y los demás llegaron al pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación de Eduard, este salía disparado hacia ellos, y a verlos, corrió a esconderse detrás de Ryuichi - ¡ESTA LOCO¡¡QUE NO SE ME ACERQUE¡¡ES UN MANIÁTICO QUE AMA LAS ARMAS Y OBJETOS PELIGROSOS¡¡ATRÁS, DEMONIO! – Ryuichi sonreía divertido, pues al ver la reacción de Eduard, recordó la suya propia la primera vez que Naoya le hizo algo como aquello.

* * *

- ¿Podría pedirte algo? – la voz de Shuichi lo saco de su pensamiento...

- ¿Qué¡Claro! – le respondió Yuki que había estado sentado en el sillón tan pensativo, que ni se había dado cuenta de que Shuichi acaba de entrar.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a NG? – Yuki casi dio un brinco del sillón al pararse.

- ¿Dijiste NG! – le pregunto como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía - ¿Recordaste algo? –

- Solo... Solo creo se que me es familiar ese lugar – le respondió Shuichi bajando la cabeza pues no quería que Eiri se percatara de que se había ruborizado cuando él se acerco.

- Aun así no creo conveniente que vayas – dijo Yuki mas para si mismo que para Shuichi.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto este levantando la mirada para verlo.

- La disquera es un lugar donde hay mucha gente, tu presencia ahí podría causar gran revuelo – le intento explicar Yuki buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Revuelo? – repitió Shuichi confuso - ¿Por qué causaría revuelo? –

- Es que... – ¿Cómo podía explicárselo¿Cómo decirle que era un famoso cantante¿Qué pasaría si le contara toda la verdad? Por que la única verdad que en ese momento existía, era que a él ya no le quedaban mas pretextos para mantenerlo dentro de la casa, y jamás se negaría a hacer algo que Shuichi le pidiera...

- ¿Eiri? – la voz de Shuichi volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Escucha, simplemente no creo que sea muy buena idea, hay mucha gente y te preguntaran muchas cosas¿Comprendes? – Shuichi asintió algo inseguro – Vamos a desayunar, anda – y sin decirle mas, lo tomo por los hombros y lo dirigió hacia el comedor.

Shuichi no opuso resistencia, no podía, pues una extraña sensación de vació comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Al ingresar a la cocina, Shuichi se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Yuki.

- ¿Quién es Ryuichi? – aquella pregunta volvió a tener el mismo efecto en el escritor.

- ¿Qué tanto has recordado? – le pregunto poniéndose delante de él e inclinándose un poco para quedar a la misma altura.

- Nada, son solo nombres que me vienen a la mente – le respondió Shuichi esquivando la mirada de Eiri.

- Pues eso quiere decir que ya estas recuperando la memoria poco a poco – le dijo Yuki sonriéndole contento mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros y lo acercaba a él. Shuichi solo asintió en silencio mientras sentía que se ponía rojo por la cercanía del escritor...

* * *

Ryuichi había quedado de verse con Noriko y Touma en su despacho, mientras que Marco, Eduard, Joshua y Andréu, decidieron salir a pasear después de consultar un mapa junto con Ryuichi para evitar perderse nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un taxi? – le propuso Ryuichi cuando Naoya le abrió la puerta de su auto deportivo para que pasara.

- No seas tonto Ryuichi, sube – le respondió Naoya sonriendo divertido; Tras un suspiro, Ryuichi ingreso al auto nada convencido de querer compartir el auto con Naoya, si el conducía.

- Me da lastima el pobre Ryuichi – dijo Eduard mientras contemplaba desde la ventana, como Naoya cerraba la puerta del lado de Ryuichi, y rodeaba el auto para subirse.

- Es verdad, yo preferiría llegar a pie a NG, que compartir auto con Naoya – opino Joshua.

- Sobre todo si Naoya conduce – comento Marco y los otros dos asintieron.

- Sin embargo, lo hacen por el bien de Ryuichi – intervino Andréu que bajaba las escaleras.

Es verdad, Touma esta muy preocupado por él – dijo Marco con tono preocupado.

- Pues yo solo espero que Naoya no acabe matando al pobre de Ryuichi con sus extrañas manías – murmuro Joshua al ver arrancar el auto a una velocidad endiablada.

- Por suerte nosotros logramos safarnos de tener que ir en el mismo auto que Naoya – dijo Eduard sonriendo.

- Lo que ahora me preocupa es que nos perdamos de nuevo, así que desde ahora te advierto que no te separaras de nosotros y seguiremos el plano tal y como nos ayudo a trazarlo Ryuichi¿Entendido? – le dijo Joshua mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Que malo eres – le dijo Eduard mirándolo enojado...

* * *

Naoya detuvo el auto al llegar al estacionamiento de NG, pero Ryuichi no podía bajarse hasta que Naoya le quitara el seguro del cinturón...

- Tengo algo que darte... – le dijo Naoya sin bajarse del auto.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunto Ryuichi con curiosidad.

- Algo que se te cayo ayer... – y tras meter la mano derecha en su chamarra, saco 5 frascos de pastillas y el celular de Ryuichi, quien al verlos, se le hizo un hueco en el estomago... Por todo el alboroto de ayer, había olvidado por completo que se le había caído los frascos de pastillas y el celular dentro del carro cuando el segundo carro los había golpeado, y aun que lamentaba mucho haber perdido el celular, no se lamentaba tanto por las pastillas, sin embargo, al verlas en la mano de Naoya, se le vino a la mente la terrible idea de que Naoya podría habérselo dicho a Touma...

- No te preocupes, no se lo he dicho... – le dijo Naoya como si pudiera leer la mente del vocalista – Pero considero importante que se lo digas – Ryuichi asintió en silencio y tomo los frascos y el celular para guardárselos en las bolsas de su chamarra.

Salieron del auto e ingresaron al elevador que los llevaría al piso privado de Touma.

- ¿Por que no se lo has dicho? – le pregunto Naoya.

- No sabes por que haces una pregunta cuya respuesta conoces – le respondió Ryuichi de manera cortante.

- Te daré una semana para que se lo digas Ryuichi; Entiende que debo informarle de todo, y no creo que se alegre si se entera de que ya sabia de esto y no se lo dije... –

- No creo tener que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que me pasa, Naoya – lo interrumpió Ryuichi con voz fría y tono molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda a Naoya.

- Sabes que solo se preocupa por ti Ryuichi, y estoy seguro de que si a él le pasara algo malo, tu querrías saberlo también... ¿Qué sentirías si él te escondiera algo como esto? – Ryuichi se descruzo de brazos y lo miro con tristeza.

- Ese no es el punto... –

- Claro que es el punto Ryuichi – le interrumpió Naoya – Por que él se preocupa por ti, y solo quiere que estés bien –

- Tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer, esto solo lo haría preocuparse por algo que no tiene importancia¡Ya lo tengo controlado! –

- Lo siento Ryuichi, lo único que puedo hacer, es darte una semana para que se lo digas, si no, yo se lo diré – le respondió Naoya con un tono que dejaba ver que se sentía mal, pero que tenía una responsabilidad por delante.

- ¡No se lo diré! – respondió Ryuichi cruzándose de brazos de nuevo molesto.

- Vamos Ryuichi, sabes que yo no tengo la culpa, es mi trabajo y nada puedo hacer – le dijo Naoya intentando disculparse.

- Aun así no tengo pensado decírselo – sentencio Ryuichi.

Pero antes de que Naoya le pudiera decir algo mas, las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el hermoso pasillo y Ryuichi se apresuro a salir de ahí.

Naoya no bajo inmediatamente del elevador, se quedo mirando a Ryuichi con una sonrisa llena de comprensión: En verdad lo comprendía, y lo quería mucho, lo que menos deseaba era causarle dolores de cabeza, pero Touma le había dejado muy claro antes de que comenzara a trabajar, que si le ocultaba algo de importancia, no solo lo despediría, si no que buscaría la manera de perjudicarlo de verdad, y aun que Touma no era un hombre de gran fuerza, si lo era de gran poder, y a veces el poder era de mayor influencia que la fuerza...

Ryuichi se detuvo en medio del pasillo, lo cual no le dio buena espina a Naoya que se apresuro a alcanzarlo.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto al legar a su lado.

- Si... – respondió Ryuichi, pero la verdad era que todo se le hacia borroso.

- Debe de ser por que no te has tomado las medicinas a la hora indicada – le dijo Naoya agarrándolo de los hombros, pues Ryuichi se había puesto algo pálido y tembloroso, y temía que fuera a desmayarse ahí mismo.

- Necesito tomarme las pastillas y se me pasara... – a Naoya le pareció que Ryuichi lo decía intentando convencerse el mismo, pero no creyó oportuno comenzar a reprocharle nada.

- Esta bien; Vamos – y lo ayudo a llegar hasta la elegante y acogedora cocina; Ryuichi se sentó en una silla mientras Naoya le servia agua sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Toma – le dijo entregándole le vaso y mirándolo preocupado.

- Gracias – dijo Ryuichi y saco los frascos para tomarse las pastillas.

Naoya permaneció observando en silencio como Ryuichi se tomaba las pastillas con cierto pesar, pero comprendiendo que era eso, o seguir sintiéndose terrible; Cuando termino de tomarse las pastillas, hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos que tenía cruzados sobre la mesa, con un gesto de resignado dolor.

- Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta Ryuichi... – dijo por fin caminando hasta Ryuichi.

- Esto se puede controlar Naoya; Se lo diría si fuera algo realmente importante – le respondió Ryuichi desde aquélla postura; Su voz sonaba entre cortada, y Naoya lo atribuyo al dolor que sentía.

- Para él, tu eres lo mas importante, y todo lo que te pase, es importante – le dijo Naoya con dureza, pues era necesario que comprendiera, y Ryuichi solía ser muy terco - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Ryuichi solo asintió sin levantar la cabeza – Entonces vamonos, Touma y Noriko deben de estar esperándonos ya – Ryuichi se paro y Naoya lo contemplo con ojo critico – Bueno, ya no te vez tan pálido, solo espero que Touma no se de cuenta –

- Se dará cuenta, siempre se da cuenta – murmuro Ryuichi con resignación mientras ambos abandonaban la cocina.

- ¡Se tardaron! – les espeto Noriko cuando Ryuichi y Naoya ingresaron a la oficina de Touma.

- Lo siento, Noriko – se disculpo Ryuichi sonriendo lo mas naturalmente que le fue posible, pero desde su asiento, Touma lo miraba con cierto recelo.

- ¿Y para que nos querían aquí tan temprano? – pregunto Naoya al percatarse de las miradas que Touma le dirigía a Ryuichi.

- Bueno, dado que por el momento Bad Luck no puede presentarse a laborara como es requerido a falta de su vocalista, Kait a pedido una entrevista con Nittle Grasper... – comenzó a decir Touma apartando por fin la mirada de Ryuichi mientras hojeaba unos papeles que tenía delante de él – No estoy muy seguro de darles la entrevista que desean, pues eso es tanto como invitar a Kait a nuestro terreno... –

- O en otras palabras, invitar a Amiya a venir... – termino Naoya la frase. Touma asintió.

Antes de que la banda se separara, Touma, además de ser el primer teclado, era también el productor; Noriko había asumido el papel de manager y segundo teclado, mientras que Ryuichi el de compositor y vocalista, y cuando volvieron a integrarse como banda, cada quien asumió el cargo que le correspondía...

- Yo no le veo el problema – dijo Noriko que al igual que Ryuichi y Naoya, habían tomado asiento en los cómodos sillones – Tu siempre has sabido tomar decisiones, por algo eres nuestro productor, además, no estoy muy segura de aceptar una entrevista con esos... – Noriko tuvo que dejar la frase al aire para evitar decir algo indebido.

- ¿Tu que piensas, Ryuichi? – le pregunto Touma mirándolo.

- No me interesa – sus palabras fueron tan frías como el hielo cuando pronuncio aquello.

- ¿Qué no te interesa, Ryuichi? – le pregunto Noriko intentando buscar sus ojos, pues tenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en el suelo.

- No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Kait, ni con Amiya, pero haré lo que ustedes crean conveniente para Nittle Grasper – respondió levantando la mirada; Por lo regular, cuando Ryuichi dejaba de comportarse como un niño hiperactivo, se comportaba como una persona muy decidida y segura de si misma, pero carismática y agradable, cualquiera que lo conociera, diría que tenía dos personalidades muy diferentes... Pero esta vez, la mirada de Ryuichi era diferente, se había vuelto fría y llena de rencor, una mirada y una actitud que Touma y Noriko, al igual que Naoya, solo habían visto dos veces en todo lo que lo conocían: Cualquiera podría catalogarlo como su tercera personalidad...

- Ryuichi... – murmuro Touma sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- Y si ya terminaron, me voy, no tengo deseos de continuar con esta platica – dijo Ryuichi parándose con majestuosa frialdad mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera Ryuichi! – le pidió Touma.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto dándole a su voz un tono glasear, pero sin voltearse a mirarlo.

- No es necesario que adoptes esa actitud, yo te prometí que... –

- Recuerdo perfectamente lo que prometiste, no debes recordármelo, gracias – le interrumpió Ryuichi con dureza.

- Es solo que... –

- Si eso era todo me voy – y sin dejar a Touma acabar, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Gomen Nasai por la tardanza!

Es que tuve unos cuantos problemas y me fue muy dificil terminar este capitulo... Aun asi, espero les guste!

Lamentablemente no podre contestar a cada uno de sus Reviews debido a una nueva regla que se a implementado, aun asi, quiero que sepa que estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, y que leo todos y cada uno de sus mensajes... Arigato!

Sinceramente espero este capitulo les guste, yo por lo pronto me despido, pues debo comenzar el noveno ahora que tengo inspiracion...

Cuidance!


End file.
